


L'anello

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un viaggio nel tempo, un 'azione compiuta per impulso e per amore, e la realtà che Buffy conosce non è più la stessa. La gente che conosce non è più la stessa.<br/>Solamente un volto appare come lo specchio di un sogno... e forse il passato è destinato a ripetersi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell'autore: innanzitutto chiedo scusa a chi leggerà questa storia per l'eventuale discontinuità del discorso, dovuta, oltre a pecche mie personali, al fatto che ho cercato di attenermi quanto più possibile allo stile reale di un diario.  
> Per quanto riguarda poi gli universi di Buffy e Angel, la mia storia si ambienta temporalmente a metà della quinta serie di Buffy e della seconda serie di Angel, con alcune imprecisioni. In questo mio scenario delirante, infatti, benché esista il personaggio di Down, non c'è invece quello di Glory.  
> Il cognome Malahide è di mia invenzione, mentre i luoghi descritti nelle scene in Irlanda sono tutti realmente esistenti.

Ho cominciato da bambina a tenere un diario, e ho continuato per anni.  
Ma era un diario da bambina, con pensieri da bambina e sogni da bambina.  
Anche quando bambina non lo ero già più, e il mondo che mi si torceva intorno avrebbe dovuto trasformarmi in donna.  
Forse perché c'è sempre stata una parte di me che non voleva crescere.  
Un 'autodifesa, o solo la mia natura che si rifiutava di essere forzata...  
Il mio diario era la mia via di fuga, un modo per dimenticare quanto fosse reale ciò che stavo vivendo...  
Reale... e pericoloso.  
Era la mia favola personale.  
Questo no.  
Questo diario mi serve.  
Mi serve per vivere.  
Per non impazzire.  
Per sfogare in qualche modo tutto quello che mi porto dentro, prima che mi divori l'anima.  
E per chiedere scusa a tutti quelli che da tanti anni sto ingannando.  
Sono sempre stata una ragazza espansiva, vivace, una chiacchierona...  
Questo segreto, adesso, mi sta uccidendo... senza nemmeno un 'Osservatore a cui poter parlare...  
Sono ...  
No...  
Io ero una ragazza.  
Ero.  
Ora, finalmente, sono una donna.  
Una donna di ventiquattro anni che a volte si sente come se ne avesse cento.  
La donna che avrei dovuto essere quanto tutto è cominciato...  
Per capire... per non commettere tanti di quegli errori...  
E invece ero soltanto una bambina, una studentessa sedicenne con la testa perennemente fra le nuvole...  
Adesso invece...  
Adesso sono un 'altra persona.  
Pur restando sempre io.  
Buffy Summers.  
La Cacciatrice di vampiri.


	2. Il passato

Angel era ferito.  
Gravemente ferito.  
Tanto da non potermi accompagnare.  
Lui che mi aveva sempre seguita.  
Che se n'era andato a Los Angeles per regalarmi una vita normale, ma che era sempre tornato da me, ogni volta che avevo avuto bisogno di lui ...  
Ingoiando in silenzio le mie accuse e i miei rimproveri.  
Bevendo stilla dopo stilla il mio veleno.  
Perché io lo amavo, ma non gli avrei mai perdonato di aver scelto per me.  
Dolce, oscuro, silenzioso Angel...  
In tutta la mia vita non gli avevo mai visto sul volto un sorriso che non fosse velato di tristezza. Imbevuto delle tenebre a cui lui apparteneva.  
Angel che mi aveva preso il cuore e me lo aveva spezzato.  
Lasciandomi in cambio il suo, anche se allora ero troppo infantile per rendermene conto...  
Per capire che la malinconia nei suoi occhi aveva anche il mio nome...  
Angel che era sempre identico a qual primo giorno, mentre io ero cresciuta.  
Senza di lui, e senza smettere di amarlo.  
E che ora si trascinava verso di me, con il volto sporco di sangue e uno dei tentacoli di Jishmen ancora avvolto alle gambe, spezzate di netto.  
Era un vampiro.  
Sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
E in pochi giorni sarebbe anche guarito.  
Ma non poteva seguirmi.  
Nessuno dei miei amici poteva farlo.  
Perché io ero la sola ad essere ancora in piedi...  
La lotta con Jishmen era stata terribile.  
La peggiore che avessi mai affrontato.  
Come sia Giles che Anya avevano previsto.  
Per questo Angel era venuto.  
Per questo era accorso da Los Angeles in mio aiuto, anche se questo aiuto io non glielo avevo chiesto e non lo volevo.  
Per combattere questa creatura terrificante, così potente e incontrollabile che persino il Maestro non aveva mai osato evocarla.  
E che era sempre misteriosamente sfuggita alla distruzione, in un modo che nessuno aveva mai scoperto...  
Avevo riso dell'offerta di aiuto di Angel. Eppure era lui che mi aveva salvata.  
Ancora una volta.  
E ora era così massacrato da riuscire a stento a muoversi...  
Si era messo fra me e Jishmen, aveva preso il mio posto fra le sue spire... e lui gli aveva stritolato le gambe fino a romperle...  
Solo grazie ad Angel ero riuscita a distruggere il mostro.  
O meglio... cedevo di esserci riuscita.  
Quando il suo corpo era esploso in una paurosa deflagrazione, scomparendo in una specie di squarcio nella materia, una fessura stretta e nera i cui contorni si sfilacciavano e ricomponevano in continuazione.  
Ma dopo un attimo, dopo aver assaporato per un secondo la vittoria, Cordelia aveva urlato alle mie spalle:  
\- E' così che riesce a scappare!  
Si apre un varco in un 'altra dimensione e si nasconde per rigenerarsi! Per questo è sempre ritornato...-  
Io la fissai, il cuore che mi si era improvvisamente fermato in gola.  
Sapevo che non era lei a parlare.  
Non la Cordelia viziata ed egoista che avevo conosciuto il mio giorno di scuola. Non l'idolo del liceo di Sunnydale, la regina delle Ceerleaders, l'ex ragazza di Xander Harris.  
Era la voce di ciò che di inumano c' era in lei a farlo.  
Del demone che l'aveva amata e che le aveva lasciato in dono una parte di se.  
E che non si era mai sbagliato nella sua chiaroveggenza.  
*****  
Mi guardai intorno, rapidamente, una parte di me che tremava al solo pensiero di immergermi in quel buco nero e spaventoso... e di farlo da sola.  
Xander, Giles e Anya erano svenuti, mentre Cordelia si premeva un fianco con la mano, una smorfia di dolore sul bellissimo volto.  
Willow era sveglia, ma un braccio, probabilmente rotto, le pendeva inerte da un lato.  
Inginocchiata a terra, sporca e scarmigliata, reggeva la testa di Spike sulle ginocchia, tamponandogli dolcemente lo squarcio che gli apriva la gola.  
Anche lui era cosciente , ma sembrava che la ferita gli avesse succhiato via la forza, facendolo sembrare ancora più magro del solito. Abbandonato, inerte, chiunque avrebbe potuto finirlo.  
Soltanto i suoi occhi bruciavano come sempre.  
E mi fissavano .  
Perché il mio vecchio nemico sapeva ciò che stavo per fare.  
E sapeva che lo avrei fatto da sola.  
Come lo sapeva Angel.  
Per questo stava tentando disperatamente di raggiungermi.  
Se avesse potuto farlo, sarebbe andato lui al posto mio, avrebbe di nuovo scelto per me...  
Ma non poteva alzarsi.  
E io dovevo agire in fretta.  
Prima che la porta si chiudesse.  
Sapendo che forse non sarei più tornata. E senza la minima idea di cosa mi aspettasse .  
*****  
Indugiai per un ultimo istante sul volto di ciascuno dei miei amici, salutandoli dentro di me.  
Ognuno aveva un posto speciale nel mio cuore e Angel ... Angel era il mio cuore.  
Vidi Spike stringere per un attimo gli occhi, e quando li riaprii ciò che vi lessi fu : " vai".  
Mentre quelli di Angel mi supplicavano di non farlo.  
Sembravano due possibilità diverse, e invece era un inganno.  
Io non potevo scegliere. Lo avevo imparato molti anni prima.  
Io ero la Cacciatrice...  
Fissai ancora Angel, ipnotizzata, come se il mio sguardo non potesse lasciarlo.  
Poche ore prima c' era stato così tanto risentimento nelle mie parole per lui, e ora, forse, gli dicevo addio...  
Fissai i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, la mano che tendeva verso di me...  
L'ultima cosa che sentii, mentre saltavo attraverso la porta, fu la sua voce gridare il mio nome.  
*****  
Mi ero aspettata tenebre, vortici, enormi corridoi di materia in movimento... e, invece , saltare da una dimensione all'altra fu davvero come attraversare una porta.  
Un 'istante prima ero a casa, quello dopo non più.  
E in mezzo... niente.  
Atterrai in piedi, istintivamente, piegandomi sulle ginocchia in posizione di difesa.  
Ma non c'era niente lì che potesse minacciarmi...  
Tutto parlava di pace nel luogo in cui ero giunta.  
Tutto era bellissimo.  
Un prato di un verde intenso, ricoperto di erica e di fiori gialli e bianchi, digradava dolcemente fino a una scogliera chiara, frastagliata, oltre cui un mare azzurro e limpidissimo si infrangeva sulle rocce, portando al mio orecchio la sua eterna canzone.  
In tutta la mia vita non avevo mai visto uno spazio aperto così immenso, che procedeva in una serie di basse colline, fino a una macchia scura di alberi che nascondeva l'orizzonte.  
Alla mia destra, una torre di pietra, conica e altissima, con uno strano tetto a punta, svettava decisa verso soffici nuvole bianche.  
Mi guardai attorno, cercando di scacciare ammirazione e stupore.  
Avevo creduto di trovare cielo e terra invertiti, e invece quella sembrava ancora la mia realtà...  
Pensai che forse Cordelia aveva inteso questo per dimensione... solo un cambiamento di luogo... Dopotutto, lo spazio era una dimensione...  
A quel pensiero provai un senso istintivo di sollievo, eppure imposi a me stessa di non rilassarmi.  
Sapevo che il pericolo era atterrato in quello stesso luogo, ed ero lì per distruggerlo.  
Per annientare Jishmen una volta per tutte.  
\- Porca miseria!- Imprecai a labbra strette.- questo posto è così enorme che potrebbe essere ovunque...-  
-  
Già... e la cosa peggiore era che non sapevo nemmeno che cosa dovessi cercare...  
La creatura mostruosa, tantacolata ed enorme che avevo affrontato a Sunnydale o... cosa? Un fantasma alla ricerca di un corpo, o una parte dello Jishmen che avevo conosciuto, o... una larva, oppure...  
Mi passai una mano fra i capelli, rimpiangendo che Giles non fosse insieme a me.  
Lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare.  
Lui lo sapeva sempre.  
Cercai di immaginare cosa mi avrebbe detto, e quasi rividi il suo volto, mentre si aggiustava gli occhiali sul naso, cercando di darsi un contegno il più severo possibile.  
Bè, certamente avrebbe esordito intimandomi di mantenere la calma, di fermarmi a riflettere, e poi mi avrebbe consigliato di fare un passo per volta...  
\- Allora... - Domandai a me stessa- se fossi un mostro schifoso che ha bisogno di rigenerarsi, e capitassi qui, dov'è che potrei andarmi a nascondere ?-  
Mi guardai ancora attorno, il cuore che mi batteva forte in barba a tutti i miei propositi.  
\- Se fossi io mi cercherei un posticino tranquillo, riparato, dove nessuno possa venire a rompermi le scatole...-  
Non certo una collina esposta al vento, nè una scogliera, o un bosco brulicante di animali selvatici...  
A dire il vero non restava molto... solamente...  
Ma si, certo, la torre!  
Isolata, protettiva, e ancora abbastanza solida...  
\- Bingo! - Esclamai, lasciando che rabbia e determinazione cancellassero dalla mia mente le incertezze e la consapevolezza del dolore fisico.  
-  
Mi avviai come una furia verso la torre diroccata.  
Un passo per volta, vero?  
Bè, il mio primo passo sarebbe stato far esplodere il cervello a quel bastardo che aveva fatto del male ai miei amici.  
Che aveva spezzato le gambe di Angel.  
Ero così arrabbiata, così piena di furia distruttiva che quasi non mi accorsi dell'attacco.  
Quasi.  
Dopotutto, ero sempre la Cacciatrice.  
E Giles era un ottimo maestro.  
Non lo vidi, ma sentii un movimento alle mie spalle.  
Un fruscio strano, cupo, quasi impercettibile.  
Mi voltai, proteggendomi il volto con il braccio un attimo prima che qualcosa si schiantasse con violenza contro di me.  
Sentii la pelle friggere e bruciare attraverso il maglione e lanciai un grido, mentre gettavo all'indietro la cosa.  
Strinsi i denti, cercando di controllare il dolore, e con un balzo mi rimisi in guardia.  
Eccolo.  
Jishmen.  
Come un 'idiota, accecata dalla mia ira, non mi ero accorta di averlo superato.  
Non avevo nemmeno pensato che nella sua forma primordiale potesse non possedere la velocità che aveva reso colpirlo un 'impresa così difficile.  
Per mia fortuna... o quasi... sembrava che si ricordasse di me, e non aveva resistito al desiderio di attaccarmi.  
Era orribile.  
Ripugnante.  
Una disgustosa ameba senza forma che si muoveva su una moltitudine di aculei, probabilmente il primo stadio dei suoi terribili tentacoli.  
\- Sentivi la mia mancanza, non è vero?!- Esclamai, stringendo i denti per combattere il terribile dolore al braccio.  
La cosa sembrò contrarsi in se stessa e poi espandersi, come se stesse respirando.  
\- O credevi forse di potermi prendere di sorpresa?! -  
Jishmen fischiò e vibrò tutto.  
Poi attaccò di nuovo.  
Probabilmente aveva intuito di aver commesso un errore, e di non poter rimediare.  
Cercò di arrivarmi al volto, ma io lo intercettai con un calcio, gettandolo di nuovo in terra.  
\- Ti piacerebbe, eh!-  
Ancora un attacco. Ancora un calcio.  
Non dovevo assolutamente permettergli di toccarmi la pelle...  
La suola del mio stivale frigolò e si consumò a contatto con l'acido, sbilanciandomi all'indietro quando tornai ad appoggiarlo in terra.  
Caddi sulla schiena, imprecando contro me stessa, e lui ne approfittò immediatamente, saltandomi addosso ed eruttando il suo veleno da ogni parte del corpo.  
Io rotolai, ansimando, e afferrata una pietra gliela lanciai contro, centrandolo in pieno.  
Jishmen precipitò con tutto il sasso, finendo su quella che reputai fosse la schiena.  
Tutt'intorno, l'acido stava bruciando l'erba, mentre la creatura contorceva disperatamente gli aculei, schiacciata e imprigionata dal peso.  
Peccato che non avessi con me uno dei miei fidati paletti... comunque, mi sarei arrangiata...  
Strinsi i denti, e piena di rabbia afferrai un 'altra pietra, ancora più grossa, e la scagliai con tutta la mia forza contro il mostro.  
Jishmen fischiò di dolore, vibrando spasmodicamente gli aculei.  
\- QQQqQQ uesto è per me!- Urlai, colpendolo di nuovo.  
\- Questo è per Giles! ... e per Willow! ... e per Spike!-  
-  
Gridai ancora, mentre il corpo della creatura si disfaceva davanti a me.  
Sembrava che non avesse ossa, ne organi, ma fosse fatto di una specie di gelatina, un 'unico muscolo tenuto insieme dalla forza della sua malvagità.  
\- Questo è per avermi trascinata fin qui! E questo...- Ansimai, fissando i frammenti staccati liquefarsi come il corpo di una medusa. - è per Angel!-  
-  
Fu un colpo così violento che lo spaccò in tre parti che continuarono a muoversi e contorcersi per alcuno istanti, fino a che furono scossi da uno spasmo, e smisero di vivere.  
Io ansimai, sconvolta dalla mia stessa furia, e mi lasciai cadere sull'erba, sedendo di fronte al mio nemico.  
Era stato più facile del previsto, nonostante il braccio che mi doleva terribilmente e quella rabbia selvaggia che non voleva lasciarmi.  
Cercai di rallentare il ritmo del mio respiro, travolta da un 'improvvisa voglia di piangere.  
Era finita...  
Jishmen, il mostro che aveva ucciso così tanta gente, che aveva quasi ammazzato i mie amici... lui... era finito.  
E il suo corpo si disfaceva ed evaporava a velocità impressionante.  
Presto, di lui non sarebbe rimasto più nulla...  
Nulla, tranne ciò che aveva fatto.  
Mi strinsi la fronte fra le mani, tremando.  
Non dovevo lasciarmi andare... dovevo reagire... dovevo tornare a casa...  
Ma ero appena uscita dal combattimento più estenuante della mia vita, non sapevo dov'ero, nè cosa ne fosse dei miei amici.  
Singhiozzai, incapace di fermarmi.  
E quando finalmente riuscii a smettere, al posto di Jishmen restavano solo due sassi scheggiati dall'urto.  
Mi alzai, barcollando, e con un sospiro mi afferrai uno dopo l'altro i tacchi, torcendoli e spezzandoli alla base.  
Almeno, così sarei riuscita a camminare...  
Intorno me, tutto era tranquillo.  
Sembrava quasi che nulla fosse mai accaduto.  
Almeno ero finita nel mondo che conoscevo.  
Ad Angel non era andata altrettanto bene...  
Dalla cima della collina, poco distante, intravidi una strada sterrata, che fiancheggiava il bosco in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Poco comodo, con tutti quei sassi, ma se c'era un sentiero dovevano esserci anche delle case, prima o poi.  
La raggiunsi in fretta, cercando con gli occhi un 'indicazione che mi spiegasse dov'ero esattamente.  
A vederla svolgersi davanti ai miei occhi, la strada sembrava terribilmente lunga, e faceva così caldo...  
Troppo caldo.  
Doveva essere quasi mezzogiorno e nemmeno il vento freddo del mare riusciva a contrastare il sole a picco sulla mia testa.  
\- Di sicuro non sono in Russia!- Mormorai fra me e me.- Resta solo da capire dove...-  
Mi chiesi se i miei amici stessero bene. E se fossero preoccupati per me.  
Poi, qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione, una forma squadrata al margine del sentiero.  
Forse... si... una pietra miliare...  
\- Oh., meno male...- Sospirai.- non sarà un cartello turistico, ma almeno...-  
-  
Strinsi gli occhi, accecata dal riverbero del sole sulla superficie chiara e leviga6ta.  
Galway, un miglio e mezzo.  
Galway...  
\- Oh, mio Dio!- Esclamai.  
Fra tutti i posti al mondo ero finita proprio in Irlanda, e fra tutti i posti in Irlanda ero finita proprio a Galway!  
Non poteva essere una semplice combinazione.  
Forse Jishmen non sceglieva a caso le sue mete... forse non le sceglieva affatto...  
Angel era l'ultimo con cui avesse avuto un contatto fisico, e, dal momento che quel mostro era anche un telepate, poteva aver catturato uno dei suoi pensieri...  
Il ricordo di qualcuno in pericolo mortale...  
Il ricordo di ... casa...  
\- Bè, Angel, grazie tante! Ci vorranno più di dieci ore di volo per tornare a Sunnydale!  
E meno male che non sei nato al polo... -  
Un miglio e mezzo... nemmeno tanto...  
Mi ero sempre domandata come fossero i luoghi in cui Angel era cresciuto, e ora mi guardavo intorno con spirito nuovo, fissando gli alberi, la campagna selvaggia, i cespugli coperti di fiori rossi e bianchi. Sentendo dentro una tenerezza assolutamente speciale al pensiero che forse, due secoli prima, lui aveva camminato su quella stessa strada, inspirando quella stessa aria pulita.  
Magari era passato a cavallo, o su un caro, come quelli che avevo visto al cinema o come... come quello che mi veniva incontro adesso!  
Mi fermai, a bocca aperta per la sorpresa.  
Era proprio un carro, trainato da un cavallo molto male in arnese...  
In vita mia non ne avevo mai visto uno... e del resto neanche il ragazzino che lo portava doveva aver mai visto una donna, a giudicare dall'espressione stupefatta del suo volto.  
Ci incrociammo fissandoci come due idioti, e anche dopo avermi superata lui continuò a guardarmi, torcendo il collo e le spalle verso il traino ingombro di sacchi di tela.  
Scossi la testa, dandomi dell'idiota.  
Dopotutto mi trovavo in campagna... e magari i carri erano ancora una cosa normale lì... forse ero io ad essere esageratamente cittadina...  
Ridendo della mia reazione, ripresi a camminare, ma dopo poco più di un miglio mi imbattei in una sorpresa molto, molto più grande.  
Qualcosa di veramente incredibile.  
Arrivai a Galway.  
La Galway del 1753.  
*****  
Ci misi dei minuti interi per capirlo.  
Minuti durante i quali mi agirai come ubriaca fra le strade di pietra acciottolata della periferia cittadina, vibrante di ogni genere di attività.  
Uomini e donne avvolti in abiti antichi si muovevano fra basse case con i tetti di ardesia e botteghe con le insegne di legno dipinto attaccate a sostegni di ferro.  
Poco lontano da me, un uomo che tirava un carretto vendeva del pesce a delle donne in grembiule bianco, con delle grandi cuffie a coprir loro i capelli. Più oltre, una ragazzina prendeva acqua a una fontana.  
Sembrava il set di un film, ma io non mi illusi nemmeno per un istante che lo fosse davvero.  
\- Ehi, bellezza, non è un po' presto per cominciare a lavorare?-  
L'accento di quella voce biascicata era così marcato che faticai a capire le parole, ma il tono era assolutamente inconfondibile.  
Non mi rendevo conto di come mi vedesse la gente, con i miei pantaloni attillati, il maglione abbassato sulle spalle e i cappelli sciolti, e così lo sguardo libidinoso del tizio che aveva appena parlato, un uomo sulla quarantina, sporco da far impressione e appoggiato insieme ad altri ad un muretto, riaccese nel mio cuore la rabbia che credevo ormai sfogata.  
\- Hai qualche problema?- Lo sfidai, con i pugni sui fianchi, allontanando da me confusione e stupore.  
\- Con una come te?- Ghignò lui.- E chi potrebbe averne? Peccato che non abbia una moneta nemmeno per vedere com'è fatta! -  
L'affermazione fu seguita da una serie di risate sguaiate e frasi oscene, la maggior parte delle quali non riuscii nemmeno a comprendere.  
\- Però- Continuò il tipo, toccandomi un fianco.- magari vuoi divertirti anche tu , per una volta...-  
Probabilmente non solo non avevo ancora smaltito tutta la mia rabbia, ma ero anche sconvolta dalla consapevolezza di non trovarmi più nella mia epoca... e inoltre quel maiale mi faceva davvero schifo.Fatto sta che risposi d'istinto, esattamente come avrei fatto con un vampiro, e un attimo dopo l'uomo era a terra, con la spalla slogata, che frignava come il porco che era.  
\- Troia!- Gridò uno dei suoi amici, e tutti insieme si lanciarono contro di me.  
Troppo facile.  
Ero abituata ad avversari non umani, d'accordo, ma questi erano addirittura subnormali!  
Stenderli, anziché divertirmi, mi irritò ancora di più. E quando infine sollevai la testa gli sguardi della gente fecero il resto.  
Mi fissavano come se fossi un animale raro.  
Chi con disprezzo, chi con paura, qualche donna addirittura con orrore.  
In vita mia non mi ero mai sentita così... sbagliata!  
Ed era una sensazione che non mi piaceva affatto!  
Dovevo assolutamente andarmene di lì, dovevo trovare il modo per tornare al mio tempo.  
Che stupida, che stupida idiota!  
Se ci fosse stato Giles lui avrebbe considerato subito che lo spazio non era l'unica dimensione!  
Il tempo... questo aveva inteso Cordelia...  
Molto probabilmente Jishmen apriva i suoi passaggi servendosi dei ricordi di quelli con cui veniva a contatto, e questo voleva dire che...  
Ah, perfetto, voleva dire che oltre ad essere squadrata come un mostro da un nutrito gruppo di cittadini stupefatti e bigotto avrei potuto voltare un angolo e trovarmi faccia a faccia con Angelus!  
Ci mancava solo questo!  
\- Ehi, tu!- Esclamai, afferrando per i capelli il maiale di poco prima. - In che anno siamo?-  
\- Va a farti...-  
\- Riposta sbagliata!- Lo interruppi io, sbattendogli la testa contro la pietra. - Ma c'è sempre una domanda di riserva! Allora, in che anno siamo?!-  
\- 1753... - Biascicò lui.  
Strinsi gli occhi, cercando di ricordare ciò che avevo letto sul diario degli Osservatori.  
1753... 1753...  
Ma perché dovevo essere così negata per le date?!  
E, del resto, il rumoreggiare della folla attorno a me mi suggerì che in quel momento avevo cose più importanti da fare che esercitare la memoria.  
Ogni attività nella piccola piazza sembrava essersi fermata, e gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di me. E non si trattava certo di sguardi benevoli...  
Secondo la loro mentalità avrei potuto essere da una sfacciata in abiti scandalosi che se ne andava in giro a malmenare la gente a una strega dalla forza sovrumana... e infatti, come appresi anni dopo, fu proprio per una strega che mi scambiarono allora...  
Mi alzai, e senza attendere oltre mi infilai in un vicoletto buio, sperando che i miei ammiratori fossero ancora troppo stupiti per seguirmi, o che ne avessero paura.  
Non ero mai stata ferrata né in storia né in geografia, ma due cose me le ricordavo: primo, nei secoli passati le streghe, o presunte tali, non se l' erano mai passata troppo bene.  
Secondo, Angel mi aveva detto che una caratteristica innata degli Irlandesi era sempre stata quella di credere istintivamente a qualunque cosa sapesse di sovrannaturale.  
E io non avevo voglia di combattere contro una fola inferocita.  
Continuai zigzagare per i vicoli della città, riflettendo sulle conseguenze di tutto quel pasticcio.  
Fra le altre cose, in quel tempo esistevano due cacciatrici vive contemporaneamente, e per esperienza sapevo che una simile eventualità poteva provocare una gran confusione... come minimo.  
In una casa vicina al fiume Carrib rubai un vestito che qualcuno aveva appeso fuori ad asciugare, e lo infilai sopra i pantaloni, liberandomi del maglione.  
Mi arrivava fino ai piedi, mi stava largo e probabilmente la gonna avrebbe dovuto essere riempita con qualcosa, ma almeno la gente mi guardava come una stracciona e non come un 'aliena scesa dalla luna.  
Intanto, la sera si allungava sulle case, e senza nemmeno sapere come ci fossi arrivata mi ritrovai in una zona probabilmente più centrale, con strade più larghe e case più grandi.  
Passai accanto a un 'imponente castello, con lo stemma di due grifoni rampanti scolpita sulla facciata, e a parecchie chiese di pietra, ma fu l'insegna di una bottega in una via laterale a colpirmi più di ogni altra cosa.  
Una sirena su campo d'oro, circondata di simboli alchemici.  
Proprio ciò che stavo cercando...  
Stavo avviandomi in quella direzione quando fui quasi travolta da un uomo di mezza età, alto e robusto, con un 'espressione accigliata sul volto severo e squadrato.  
Lo scartai per un pelo, investita dalla furia delle sue parole.  
\- Se li paghi da solo i suoi vizi! Io non sborserò più un soldo per quel degenerato!  
Mi hai capito, nemmeno un soldo!-  
L'uomo era paonazzo per la rabbia, e stava uscendo dal negozio di un sarto.  
Evidentemente non si era accorto che lo avevo evitato, poiché si voltò verso di me, chinando brevemente la testa.  
\- Perdonatemi, signorina- Si scusò rapidamente.- ero così arrabbiato che non vi nemmeno vista.-  
Io annuii, sperando che fosse ciò che dovevo fare, ma l'uomo non mi rivolse molta attenzione, perché un altro, forse il sarto, era sbucato dalla bottega, afferrandogli un braccio.  
Io rimasi immobile.  
C'era un non so che nel volto di quell'uomo... non un tratto, o una somiglianza, ma qualcosa che mi apparve stranamente familiare...  
\- Ma master. Malahide, è vostro figlio!- Lo implorò il sarto.- se non paga i suoi debiti verrà arrestato...-  
\- Che lo arrestino allora! Non mi riguarda!  
Non ho lavorato una vita per farmi dissanguare da lui!  
Che vadano! Lo troveranno di certo in un bordello!-  
\- Master Malahide, ragionate...-  
\- Taci, Beckett!- Lo interruppe bruscamente l'uomo.- Tu sei colpevole esattamente quanto lui!  
Sai bene cosa penso, non avresti mai dovuto frali credito!  
Per quel che mi riguarda io ho chiuso con lui!  
Liam dovrà imparare a tirarsi da solo fuori dai guai!-  
Liam... Liam...  
Mi appoggiai al muro, con l'impressione che le gambe non mi reggessero più.  
Non era possibile.  
Malahide... Liam...  
A Galway... nel 1753.  
D'un tratto, quel ricordo, quel frammento di memoria che mancava, tornò. E il quadro fu completo.  
Il 1753 era l'anno in cui Angel era stato vampirizzato.  
In cui Liam Malahide si era trasformato in Angelus.  
Mi gettai letteralmente sull'uomo, che stava già andandosene.  
Senza pensare.  
Senza nemmeno considerare quel che stavo facendo.  
Improvviasamente dimentica di tutto... della bottega dell'alchimista, del mio desiderio di tornare a casa... di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse l'incredibile scoperta che avevo appena fatto.  
Giles avrebbe scosso la testa. Una Cacciatrice non avrebbe mai dovuto seguire il suo cuore...  
\- Lei è il padre di Liam Malahide! -  
Esclamai, afferrandolo.  
Lui mi guardò, accigliato e chiaramente furioso.  
\- Giù le mani, ragazza!- Gridò quasi.- Io non ti conosco!-  
\- Ma io conosco suo figlio!- Insistetti.  
\- Il che non mi sorprende.- Replicò, riprendendo a camminare.- Mezza popolazione femminile di Galway ha avuto a che fare con Liam, e non è certo la metà delle donne oneste!-  
\- Mi ascolti- Riprovai, seguendolo.- ho assoluto bisogno di sapere dove si trova adesso! -  
\- Non hai sentito, prima? In un qualunque postribolo del porto! Va a cercarlo lì!-  
Ma com' era possibile...  
Come poteva quell'uomo arrogante, sgarbato, sgradevole, essere il padre di Angel?  
Del mio Angel...  
\- Io non so neanche dov'è il porto!- Gridai, esasperata.- mentre ho bisogno di parlargli ora. Si tratta di una cosa di vitale importanza!-  
\- Pfhhh- Sbottò lui. - e quando non lo è!-  
Io battei un piedi in terra, rabbiosamente, e lo afferrai di nuovo per il braccio, bloccandolo e costringendolo a voltarsi. .  
Vidi i suoi occhi sgranarsi per la sorpresa.  
Evidentemente non si era aspettata tanta forza da una ragazzina vestita di stracci e dalla dubbia reputazione.  
\- Piccola impudente- cominciò, ma io non lo lasciai finire.  
Era furioso, ma mai quanto lo ero io.  
E la mia rabbia aveva una storia molto, molto lunga.  
\- Sarà ucciso!- Gridai. - Una di queste sere sarà ammazzato come un cane e lasciato in un vicolo, e poi... poi...- Mi bloccai, appena in tempo.  
Non potevo continuare...  
Perché non mi avrebbe mai creduto.  
E perché era già abbastanza sconvolto.  
Ogni traccia di colore era improvvisamente scomparsa dal suo volto, e sembrava quasi che gli occhi stessero per schizzargli dalle orbite.  
\- Chi?- Ansimò, prendendomi a sua volta dalle spalle.  
Mollato di scatto, il suo bastone da passeggio cadde in terra, battendo cupamente sull' impugnatura d'argento.  
\- Chi vuole uccidere mio figlio?-  
Io lo fissai.  
Non sapevo cosa quell' uomo fosse o non fosse pronto ad ascoltare, e non avevo molto tempo per capirlo.  
Nonostante le parole adirate di poco prima, l'idea che qualcuno facesse del male a suo figlio lo aveva terrorizzato...  
Strinsi i denti.  
Dietro di lui, il sole, implacabilmente, cadeva.  
\- Mi creda...- Mormorai.  
Non potevo rischiare che mi prendesse per pazza... che decidesse di mandarmi a qual paese e mi negasse il suo aiuto.  
– So che vogliono ucciderlo. Non posso dirle di più, ma bisogna assolutamente impedirgli di uscire con il buio...-  
\- Liam! - Esclamò lui, ridendo amaramente.- Ma se Liam non torna mai a casa prima dell'alba... quando pure lo fa ...-  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte, in un gesto che per un secondo mi fermò il cuore nel petto.  
Lo stesso gesto di Angel...  
\- Dio...- Mormorò. - potrebbe essere ovunque...-  
\- E noi lo cercheremo ovunque!- Dichiarai decisa.  
Sperando con tutta me stessa che non fosse troppo tardi.  
*****  
Fino ad allora avevo creduto di conoscere la notte. Ma quella sera compresi di non averla mai incontrata.  
Avevo pensato che fosse buia e silenziosa, ma non sapevo nemmeno di cosa stessi parlando.  
Non sapevo cosa fosse il buio.  
Le tenebra di una strada deserta in un mondo che non era il mio.  
Un 'oscurità lontana da ogni immaginazione.  
Lì, fra le strade di Galway, essa era densa , nera, assoluta, e le flebili luci dei pochi lampioni e dei riflessi delle case sembravano spiriti leggeri che cercavano invano di combattere qualcosa di molto più grande di loro.  
Niente lampadine dalla luce irreale, niente insegne al neon selle facciate dei negozi, niente fari d'automobile...  
E quel silenzio...  
Un silenzio che non si lasciava sfilacciare fra rumori di clacson ed echi lontani di musica, o programmi televisivi.  
Così profondo che ogni passo risuonava come lo scoppio di una bomba, ed ogni goccia d'acqua da una grondaia era un brivido di paura lungo tutta la schiena.  
Nonostante l'abitudine alle perlustrazioni e alla caccia, avevo i nervi a fior di pelle percorrendo quelle vie spettrali, alla ricerca dell'uomo che sarebbe stato Angel.  
E ogni suono, ogni minimo movimento d'ombra fra le tenebre mi faceva scattare come una molla impazzita, pronta a combattere, il lungo paletto che mi ero rapidamente costruita stretto saldamente fra le mani.  
Il padre di Angel mi guidava da taverna a taverna, da bordello a bordello... freneticamente.  
Non avevo mai saputo nulla di lui. Angel non me ne aveva mai parlato.  
Solo che era molto ricco, appartenente ad una importante famiglia di mercanti... che non andava d'accordo con suo figlio...  
E che Angelus lo aveva massacrato, insieme al resto della sua famiglia.  
Eppure, ora che tutto doveva ancora avvenire, la vittima cercava febbrilmente il suo carnefice, e il padre il figlio che non aveva mai saputo capire.  
Forse non pensava alle loro dispute, in quel momento. Forse nemmeno le ricordava più.  
Sapeva solo che suo figlio era in pericolo, e questo bastava.  
Nemmeno io pensavo.  
Con il cuore che mi batteva a mille nel petto e nella gola, correvo forsennatamente per quella città sconosciuta, assordata dal rumore dei miei passi.  
Incontrammo ubriachi, prostitute, delinquenti di ogni genere, ma sembrava che di Angel non ci fosse traccia.  
Che la notte lo avesse inghiottito.  
E, forse, lo aveva fatto davvero.  
Ma io non volevo neanche pensarci... non volevo che fosse così.  
Continuammo camminare per ore, a chiedere per ore... con le risposte che ci venivano date in un misto di Inglese e Gaelico che non riuscivo a capire.  
Però capivo l'espressione di Mr. Malahide, e la compresi anche quando gli vidi trattenere il fiato, afferrare per la gola l'ennesimo oste.  
\- Dov'è? - esclamò, quasi ringhiando. - Dov'è andato?-  
Quello sembrò spaventarsi moltissimo, e indicò il dedalo di strade buie tutt' attorno a me.  
\- Era qui- Mi spiegò il padre di Angel dopo averlo liberato. - è uscito con un amico, due minuti fa...-  
Ci voltammo insieme, scrutando nella notte, e una terribile sensazione trapassò il mio cuore.  
Mi sembrava quasi di ripetere una scena già vissuta, o che, forse, mi era stata raccontata...  
\- Dividiamoci- Ordinai- e se lo trova prima di me, mi lanci un grido.  
Assolutamente.-  
Lui mi fissò, sconcertato dalla decisione e dalla durezza delle parole di questa strana ragazzina, ma non disse nulla, avviandosi da una parte con il suo bastone stretto nel pugno come fosse un 'arma.  
Io corsi nella direzione opposta, entrando in una strada deserta fiancheggiata da case di pietra.  
Non c'era neanche una lanterna a illuminarmi il cammino, tranne quella della luna, e per un attimo, mentre voltavo un angolo, tutto mi sembrò sospeso, come in attesa, in un luogo senza tempo ne spazio.  
Come in un sogno.  
O in un incubo.  
Poi voltai di nuovo, e li vidi.  
Angel.  
E Darla.  
Lui mi stava dando le spalle, e i suoi capelli erano diversi da quelli che conoscevo, piuttosto lunghi e spettinati.  
Ma ogni muscolo del suo corpo era marchiato dentro di me...  
Lo avrei riconosciuto sempre... e ovunque.  
Anche Darla era la stessa che ricordavo.  
Quella contro cui avevo lottato, quella che aveva morso mia madre e che Angel aveva ucciso.  
E che poi era tornata per trasformare la sua vita in un incubo.  
Era stretta a lui, i lunghi capelli biondi acconciati in una morbida cascata di riccioli, e il volto... il volto era quello del suo demone...  
Orribile, malvagio come la paura.  
Con la bocca dischiusa e i denti che scintillavano, illuminati dalla luna.  
Vicinissimi al collo di Angel.  
Io gridai.  
Gridai il suo nome con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo, e Darla mi sentì, e sollevò gli occhi stupefatta.  
Anche Angel cercò di voltarsi, ma prima che riuscisse a farlo, lei lo spinse rudemente di lato, gettandolo in terra.  
In quel tempo, Darla non mi aveva mai vista, eppure mi odiò all'istante, come la odiai io.  
Mi ringhiò contro come una belva, e io le risposi correndo verso di lei, e colpendola con una calcio allo stomaco, e poi con un colpo al viso.  
Un fioto di sangue le colò sul mento, e lei lo asciugò con la lingua, passandosela poi sulle labbra in un modo perverso e sensuale.  
\- Una bambina che combatte come un guerriero- Ghignò.- se non sapessi che è impossibile direi proprio che sei la Cacciatrice...-  
-  
\- Per te , anche l'impossibile!- Risposi, soffocata dalla rabbia., e la colpii un 'altra volta in faccia.  
Darla ondeggiò all'indietro e io saltai, per arrivarle alla testa con un altro calcio.  
Ma la lunga gonna che indossavo mi bloccò all'improvviso le gambe, e io caddi in terra,sbattendo con violenza la schiena.  
Mi fu addosso in un secondo, le mani, che afferrai per un soffio, come artigli verso la mia gola, il volto trasformato in un ghigno di rabbia.  
Strinsi i denti, col suo peso che i schiacciava mozzandomi il respiro, lottando disperatamente per tenere le sue dita lontane da me.  
Bloccata in quella posizione, non c'era altro che potessi fare.  
Non riuscivo a muovermi.  
Ed erano quasi ventiquattro ore che non smettevo di combattere.  
Con un terribile ruggito, Darla spinse un ginocchio contro il mio stomaco e io ansimai, voltando la testa per impedire alle sue unghie, sempre più vicine, di graffiarmi il viso.  
Nel buio, poco distante da me e dalla mia battaglia, il figlio del signor Malahide ci guardava, sorpreso e impaurito, schiacciato contro il muro di una casa.  
I suoi occhi erano quelli di Angel. La sua bocca, il naso, il suo corpo erano quelli dell'uomo che amavo.  
Ma lui non era ancora Angel.  
C'erano orrore e paura nel suo sguardo, e io credetti davvero che sarebbero state le ultime cose che avrei visto nella mia vita.  
Perché Darla era troppo forte, e io davvero troppo stanca.  
Poi, all'improvviso, qualcosa la colpì alla schiena, e lei scattò all'indietro, ringhiando di nuovo. Con velocità impressionante rotolò sul fianco e si rimise in piedi.  
\- Lascia stare mio figlio, mostro!- Gridò il padre di Angel, brandendo il suo bastone contro di lei.  
Io saltai in piedi a mia volta, ma esitai quando mi accorsi di avere perso il mio paletto.

Lo cercai nel buoi per un attimo, e il mio errore costò un prezzo troppo alto.  
Vidi Darla scagliare l'uomo contro un muro, e poi afferrargli la testa, sbattendola con violenza alla parete.  
Una, due volte, prima che io potessi intervenire.  
Senza fiato, raccolsi da terra il bastone del signor Malahide e lo usai come una spada, passando Darla da parte a parte.  
Un 'espressione di stupore si dipinse sul suo volto.  
La stessa, identica espressione che aveva avuto quando Angel l'aveva colpita.  
Un attimo prima di trasformarsi in polvere.  
Come ora.  
E ancora una volta, come qual giorno, io rimasi immobile, quasi senza respirare.  
Finche il fiato non mi uscì dalla gola tutto insieme, in un sospiro strozzato.  
Ma allora Angel era la creatura tenebrosa, forte e malinconica che conoscevo.  
Ora era solo un ragazzo spaventato, che strisciò fino a me sulle ginocchia, senza nemmeno riuscire ad alzarsi.  
\- Padre...- Mormorò. -padre...-  
Mi superò come se non esistessi e si fermò accanto a lui, sollevandogli dolcemente la testa.  
Solo allora mi accorsi di quanto fosse grave.  
E scorsi il sangue colare giù dalla parete alle sue spalle.  
Lentamente, mi inginocchiai, incredula, premendomi una mano sulla bocca, mentre Liam stringeva contro di se il corpo inerte di suo padre.  
\- Per favore...- Mormorava disperato.- per favole... no...-  
Stava piangendo, e vederlo così devastato mi sconvolse fin dentro l'anima.  
All'improvviso, il signor Malahide aprì leggermente gli occhi e lo fissò, con un debolissimo sorriso sulle labbra.  
\- Non era vero... - Mormorò .- che sei solo una delusione ... non era ... vero... io ...ti ho... io ti ho sempre... amato...-  
Solo poche parole prima di spirare.  
Per mano di Darla.  
In un assurdo gioco ad incastro, il padre prendeva il posto del figlio.  
E quella notte, infine, riceveva il suo tributo di sangue.  
Lo stesso sangue.  
Il sangue di Angel.  
Eppure, Angel non esisteva ancora.  
Nel buoi, Liam sollevò il capo verso il cielo, stringendo a se il corpo senza vita di suo padre, e gridò.  
E per un attimo, la sua voce fu quella del tormento che conoscevo così bene.  
L'urlo del dolore e del rimorso.  
Strisciai fino a lui, senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime, e lo abbracciai.  
Lo tenni stretto come un bambino disperato, come infinite volte aveva fatto lui.  
Non mi aveva mai vista, eppure aveva bisogno di me.  
Quanto, forse, Angel non aveva mai avuto.  
*****  
Nei tre giorni successivi non pensai a tornare a casa.  
Tutto fu così frenetico, vorticoso, che quasi non ne ebbi il tempo .  
Dovetti adattarmi alla vita in un ' epoca storica che non era la mia, e fingere di trovarmi a mio agio, come se ci fossi nata.  
Per stare accanto a Liam.  
Non più Angel, Liam.  
Fu difficile pensare a lui in questo modo, e ancora non avevo idea di quanto nel futuro quel nome che tanto amavo sarebbe diventato per me fonte di incertezza e confusione.  
Ma non avevo scelta.  
Lui non era Angel.  
Non era l'uomo che occupava il mio cuore.  
Era un ragazzo viziato e insoddisfatto, a cui un padre troppo possessivo aveva sempre impedito di vivere, di osare, e che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farli da solo.  
Scaricando ogni responsabilità su di lui, come 'era più facile fare, e passando da un piacere all'altro, per noia e per dispetto. Per punire lui, quando invece chi davvero voleva punire era solo se stesso.  
Pr la sua debolezza.  
Per il modo in cui consentiva a qualcun altro di dirigere la sua vita senza avere il coraggio di fare nulla di costruttivo per cambiarla.  
E che ora non solo aveva perso il suo capro espiatorio, ma aveva scoperto che il padre con cui si era sempre scontrato lo aveva amato al punto da sacrificare per lui la sua stessa vita.  
Guardando per la prima volta negli occhi rimorsi e rimpianti terribili come quelli di Angel, che, ora dopo ora, divoravano la sua preziosa anima.  
Liam era distrutto da ciò che era successo.  
Annientato.  
E il dolore e il senso di colpa avevano spazzato via la paura e la sorpresa normali in un uomo che all'improvviso si trovi di fronte alla notte e alle sue creature.  
O a cui venga raccontata una storia assurda come la mia.  
Chiunque altro non mi avrebbe creduto, o, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stato sconvolto da quel che gli dissi..  
Lui invece si limitò a fissarmi, seduto davanti al caminetto della sua stanza, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa fra le mani.  
I suoi bellissimo occhi gonfi e cerchiati di rosso, che ogni volta che li guardavo mi ferivano il cuore.  
\- Tu mi hai salvato la vita...- Mormorò, dopo che ebbi finito, mentre già mi chiedevo perché mai gli avessi detto tutto.Forse perché quegli occhi erano pur sempre gli occhi di Angel.E io avrei fatto qualunque cosa per loro. - E io non so nemmeno il tuo nome...-  
Gli avevo detto chi ero.  
Gli avevo rivelato i miei segreti.  
Ma di fronte a quella domanda, qualcosa, dentro di me, si incrnò.  
Lui non mi conosceva...  
E non sapeva quanto amavo il suo volto.  
Il nome Buffy non avrebbe avuto senso per lui.  
E io non avrei sopportato i sentirglielo dire...  
\- Angel...- Mormorai, attaccandomi a quella bugia infantile come se avesse il potere di rendere tutto meno duro.- il mio nome è... Angel... -  
-  
Avevo detto il primo nome che mi era passato per la mente, quello che riempiva tutto il mio cuore, e ora abbassai gli occhi, vergognandomi di me stessa.  
\- Angel...- Mormorò lui lentamente.  
E io fui di nuovo lì... in un vicolo di Sunnydale, con la musica del Bronze nelle orecchie e il cuore che mi batteva forte, mentre Angel, per la prima volta, mi diceva il suo nome.  
Liam allungò una mano e mi sfiorò il polso con le sue dita lunghe e sottili.  
\- Ho paura, Angel...- Mormorò.- mi sembra di impazzire...-  
Io singhiozzai, e lo abbracciai di nuovo.  
*****  
Rivolevo il mio Angel.  
Con una forza che la rabbia e il dispetto nei suoi confronti mi avevano sempre imposto di nascondere. Persino a me stessa.  
E quando il frastuono e la confusione seguiti all' assassinio del signor Malahide si furono placati, e Liam mi sembrò più tranquillo, questo desiderio mi espose nel cuore come una stella che nasce.  
Senza contare che mentre io ero bloccata nel 1753 i miei amici, a Sunnydale, erano in balia di qualunque entità maligna si fosse alzata con il piede sbagliato.  
Che dopo tre giorni nel diciottesimo secolo non riuscivo più a sopportare di restarci nemmeno per un altro secondo... e che Liam rischiava di legarsi troppo a me.  
Mi sarebbe andata bene qualunque cosa pur di tornare a casa... un vecchio libro di magia smarrito in soffitta, una strega a mezzo servizio, persino un demone pentito o una...  
\- Principessa celtica?-  
\- Si- Rispose Liam, passandosi una mano in quei capelli che non mi sapevo abituare a vedere così lunghi.- ma io non ho mai creduto che esista davvero.  
E ' una specie di mito... una favola che le madri raccontano ai figli per farli addormentare...-  
\- Bè, se c'è una cosa che ho imparato in questi anni è che a volte i miti contengono molta più verità di qualsiasi libro di scienza.-  
Liam scosse le spalle, e di malavoglia mi raccontò la storia della principessa dell'antico popolo celtico, che viveva sulla costa dell'isola di Inishmore, nelle Aran, conservando dentro di se tutto il sapere degli antichi druidi.  
\- Dicono che sia vecchia come il mondo.  
E' stata identificata una volta con una donna, un 'altra con una vecchia , un 'altra ancora con una bambina di pochi anni... ma la verità è che nessuno è mai stato sicuro di averla realmente veduta... probabilmente perché non esiste affatto...-  
Probabilmente non esiste affatto... Magari tutte le mie ricerche fossero partite da un dato così certo...  
Lui non credette alle sue orecchia quando gli dissi che ci sarei andata.  
Nonostante tutto ciò che aveva visto, nonostante quello che gli avevo raccontato, era ancora un uomo nato in un secolo in cui una donna molto difficilmente avrebbe anche solo pensato di affrontare un viaggio simile da sola.  
E c' era qualcos' altro.  
Quella specie di paura, di smarrimento che gli passò negli occhi quando capì che facevo sul serio.  
\- Ma è ... assurdo!- Potrebbero esserci altri vampiri in giro, e anche se tu sei la... Cacciatrice... non sai niente di questa terra... E' troppo pericoloso.-  
\- Dici? Bè, ho sempre amato le sfide!-  
\- E per cosa? Per inseguire un mito, una leggenda, per tornare in un posto dove magari ti hanno già dimenticata...-  
Scossi una mano.  
\- Ma no! Io sono indimenticabile! Come il veleno. Chi mi prova non mi scorda più.. sempre che riesca a sopravvivere...-  
\- No!- Esclamò lui, afferrandomi.- io non voglio che tu te ne vada!-  
Io lo fissai negli occhi.  
Mi sarei arrabbiata, sarei stata furiosa se non avessi imparato, in quei tee giorni, quanta insicurezza nascondessero la sua prepotenza e la sua rabbia contro il mondo. E se non fosse stato così simile ad Angel.  
\- Io voglio tornare a casa... -. Mormorai, decisa.- Dai miei amici. E dall'uomo che amo...-  
Lui mi lasciò, il volto percorso da quell'espressione cupa e ferita che conoscevo tanto bene.  
\- Senza di te, ricomincerà tutto da capo, e la mia vita sarà di nuovo vuota, e inutile...  
nel giro di un anno mi sarò giocato tutto... questo... - Terminò, indicando con le braccia la sua grande casa in stile Tudor.  
\- Il tuo futuro sarà quello che vorrai- Risposi io, leggermente irritata.- in questa vita tu sei libero... hai una possibilità che altri non hanno avuto, e l'hai pagata col sangue.  
Hai una madre, una sorella, una bella casa... tante cose per cui vivere.  
E se per un solo momento hai amato tuo padre non puoi permettere che il suo sacrificio diventi inutile.-  
Lui mi fissò, e forse si chiedeva come facessi a conoscerlo così bene, a sapere quali corde tirare per mettere in moto il meccanismo del suo cuore.  
Da molti anni avevo imparato che un richiamo alla coscienza era in assoluto il miglior deterrente al mondo per la creatura che qual ragazzo avrebbe potuto diventare.  
E speravo che fosse così anche ora ...  
*****  
Naturalmente, la principessa Morgan Slieve Droghièda esisteva davvero, e viveva presso un luogo chiamato Na Seacht d' Teampaill, sulla costa dell'isola di Inishmore.  
Ci mettemmo quasi un giorno a trovarla, e quando accadde neanche Liam, che aveva insistito per accompagnarmi, mi parve poi tanto stupito. Segno che le sue parole erano state più tese a far desistere me che dettate da reale convinzione.  
E, del resto, ciò che gli era accaduto negli ultimi giorni avrebbe aperto la mente di chiunque...  
Ciò che invece colpì entrambi fu ritrovarci davanti non una tetra megera in una caverna tappezzata di ragnatele e ali di pipistrello, ma una ragazza pressappoco della mia età, con lunghi capelli rossi, occhi chiari e una montagna di lentiggini, che spazzava il viale di un minuscolo cottage con il tetto di paglia, l'unica casa nei dintorni brulli delle " Sette Chiese".  
Aveva il volto saggio di una donna, nonostante la sua giovane età, e ci accolse come se ci avesse visto arrivare, rivelandoci ella stessa la sua identità.  
Forse per questo nessuno l'aveva mai incontrata... perché nessuno si era mai aspettato che fosse... così...  
Fra le altre cose, parlava solo ed esclusivamente Gaelico, con buona pace dei dominatori inglesi che ne avevano proibito l'uso, e di cui lei non sembrava affatto preoccuparsi.  
Il che mi riconciliò con l'idea di aver permesso a Liam si seguirmi, anche se , con le sue attuali capacità, era ridicolo anche solo pensare che potessi aver bisogno di lui.  
Almeno, non per difesa.  
Angel non era mai stato intonato, eppure le parole di Liam in quella lingua antica suonavano come una canzone, una nenia malinconica e frusciante come lo scorrere di un fiume, a cui la giovane principessa rispondeva a frasi rapide e dolci.  
Il canto di un uccello intrappolato nel corpo di una donna, che mi accese per un attimo dentro una gelosia sciocca ed infantile.  
\- Dice che conosce la creatura che ti ha condotto qui- Tradusse velocemente Liam.- anche se il nome che la sua gente gli ha dato è diverso terribile a sentirsi...-  
\- Fantastico!- Esclami io.- chiedile qual è il modo per tornare a casa. Magari potrebbe consultare una pergamena, o chiamare in suo aiuto uno spiritello vagante!-  
Di nuovo, Liam tradusse, e la ragazza sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- Non le servono pergamene.  
Da secoli, nella sua famiglia, le arti magiche si tramandano di madre in figlia, oralmente o con l'aiuto del... aspetta... del soffio delle anime... -  
\- Bè, ancora meglio! Allora lo saprà a memoria qual è il trucchetto per rispedirmi nel mio tempo!-  
La principessa agitò rapidamente le mani, passando gli occhi da me a Liam.  
\- Esistono molti modi per... aprire una porta tra i mondi, tutti pericolosi e tutti proibit dalle antiche leggi. Ma se tu vuoi tornare a ciò che hai lasciato... al tuo futuro... al tuo... fiume del tempo... allora devi usare la stessa porta che ti ha condotto qui...  
\- Ma quella porta non esiste più- Esclami io.- ... è sparita quando sono arrivata. E Jishmen è morto...-  
Morgan scosse la testa, un 'espressione preoccupata sul volto bellissimo.  
\- La porta era la creatura stessa che tu chiami Jishmen.  
Nella sua natura era il potere di aprirla.E se tu vuoi evocare di nuovo quell'identica porta c' è bisogno di colui che lo ha già fatto.Della creatura , o almeno di una parte del tuo corpo... anche il più piccolo, il più minuscolo frammento, perché in ognuna delle sue parti è racchiuso tutto il suo potere.-  
\- Ma non c'è ! - Scattai io, piena di rabbia e frustrazione.- non è rimasto nulla di qual bastardo schifoso! Nulla!-  
Mi alzai, e senza dire un parola lasciai il cottage, sbattendomi violentemente la porta alle spalle.  
Non era possibile... non potevo essere bloccata lì... non potevo aver distrutto con le mie mani l'unica via d'uscita...  
Cercai di non perdere la calma, o almeno di non perderla del tutto...  
Un passo alla volta, avrebbe detto Giles... ma se la principessa aveva ragione non c'era un altro passo da fare... non c'era più niente da fare...  
\- Angel ...- Mormorò Liam, avvicinandosi alle mie spalle. - resta insieme a me...-  
Sentii le sue braccia circondarmi la vita, e per un attimo trattenni il respiro.  
Conoscevo quelle braccia, qual modo di accarezzare, quello strano languore per tutto il corpo, come fuoco liquido dentro di me...  
Avevo sognato quelle braccia e sarebbe stato così facile perdermi in esse, molto più facile che oppormi al loro incanto.  
Lui mi fece voltare, e lentamente mi sfiorò le labbra con un bacio... molto lentamente, come in una insopportabile tortura...  
\- No...- Mormorai, puntandogli le mani sul petto.- io devo tornare a casa...  
Questo... questo non è il mio posto...-  
Lui sospirò, appoggiando la sua fronte alla mia.  
\- Lo ami tanto... - Domandò.- L'uomo che hai lasciato là?-  
\- No si tratta solo di questo...-  
\- Lo ami tanto?-  
Io mi strinsi a lui, e per un attimo mi lasciai andare.  
\- Più della mia stessa vita...-  
Liam sospirò, allontanandosi lentamente da me.  
\- Allora torna da lui... torna da quelli che ti aspettano...-  
\- Ma l'hai sentita? La porta non può essere aperta... non senza una parte del corpo di Jishmen...-  
Liam esitò, come se non fosse certo se parlare o no.  
\- Tu ce l'hai ... - Mormorò infine.- qui... - E delicatamente mi scoprì il braccio, sfiorandomi l'enorme, orribile bruciatura.  
Io la fissai.  
Era vero... l'acido di Jishmen era penetrato in me... sotto la mia pelle... piccolissimi frammenti di ciò che lui era stato...  
Sorrisi, a Liam e a me stessa, ma il suo sguardo ora era pieno di tristezza.  
Avrebbe potuto non dirmi niente.  
Io non ci avevo fatto caso, e probabilmente non lo avrei mai fatto...  
Ora più che mai, nel suo volto, rividi quello di Angel.  
Forse, il ragazzo cominciava a crescere.  
*****  
\- Ci sono uomini e donne- Tradusse lentamente Liam.- che sono in grado di amare una sola volta nella loro vita.E uomini e donne capaci di amare più volte.  
Nessuno può' dire quale sia, fra questi , il sentimento più puro... e nessuno può dire chi fra loro possa essere più felice...-  
Per un attimo, la principessa Morgan Slieve Droghièda si interruppe, fissandoci entrambi.Poi fece cenno a Liam di uscire dal cerchio magico che aveva composto sull'erba della grande scogliera e a me di tendere il braccio in avanti, verso di lui.  
\- Quello che conte è riconoscere l'amore, e andargli incontro.  
Quello che conta è non sprecare l'amore, perché potrebbe sparire in un momento, e godere dei doni che ci fa...-  
Non so se le parole che seguirono potessero o non potessero essere tradotte, ma Liam non lo fece, limitandosi a guardarmi in silenzio, col vento caldo del mare nei capelli scomposti.  
E mente l'antica formula si perdeva lontana, fuggendo oltre le onde all'orizzonte, all'improvviso, compresi il dono che lui mi aveva fatto, regalandomi l'immagine di Angel illuminata dalla luce del sole.  
Quel volto serio, intenso, di cui conoscevo ogni tratto, fu l'ultima cosa che vidi, prima che la terra sotto i miei piedi si aprisse e io cadessi verso il basso, riattraversando di nuovo la porta.  
Questa volta, l'atterraggio mi riuscì meno bene.  
Come una novellina, inciampai e rotolai per terra, finendo a pancia in giù, con la testa fra le braccia.  
L'odore di sangue, e il lezzo nauseante lasciato da Jishmen mi confermarono immediatamente che ero davvero tornata.  
Poi, vene la voce di Willow.  
La mia dolce, tenera Willow, che mi prese le spalle stringendole piano.  
. Buffy, Buffy, stai bene?-  
Io ansimai, rivoltandomi sulla schiena e aprendo gli occhi.  
\- Mai stata meglio, e mai così felice di essere qui... e di esserci adesso...-  
Willow mi accarezzo la fronte, inginocchiandosi al mio fianco.  
\- Hai trovato Jishmen?- Mormorò a fior di labbra.  
\- Trovato e fatto a pezzettini.  
Letteralmente.  
Oh, Will, quando ti dirò tutto non crederai ad una sola parola...-  
Ma voi eravate preoccupati? Sono stata via molto?-  
\- Pochissimo- Rispose la voce di Cordelia, da un punto imprecisato alla mia destra.- non ce ne siamo nemmeno accorti.  
Sei entrata in un buco ed uscita dall'altro... neanche un secondo...-  
Neanche un secondo... per vivere tutto ciò che avevo vissuto... e per capire tutto ciò che avevo capito...  
Mi alzai con un balzo.  
Mi ero aspettata di sentire subito la voce di Angel, ma probabilmente era rimasto senza parole vedendomi tornare così in fretta.  
Aveva un 'espressione così angosciata mentre tendeva verso di me la sua mano, implorandomi con gli occhi di non andare... e invece...  
Invece era stata la cosa migliore che potesse accadermi.  
Perché ora non potevo più ingannare me stessa. Non potevo più negare il mio amore per lui.  
Sorridendo, corsi con gli occhi nel punto in cui lo avevo lasciato.  
Ma lui non c'era.  
Naturalmente potevo sbagliarmi... dopotutto, almeno per me, erano passati più giorni ...  
Mi voltai, esaminando ciò che restava del vecchio Luna Park abbandonato, completamente distrutto dalla furia di Jishmen.  
Le strutture crollate, i cavalli di legno spaccati e i loro frammento dispersi in terra... tutto era pressoché identico a come lo ricordavo.  
Dietro di me, ai piedi di una staccionata, Xander era ancora svenuto e Cordelia era china su di lui.Più lontano, due ragazzi che non conoscevo, e che forse erano stati attratti dal frastuono e coinvolti senza che nemmeno me ne accorgessi, tentavano di mettersi in piedi.  
Ma neanche una traccia di Angel.  
Sembrava... sparito...  
Il cuore iniziò a battermi più forte, mentre un' orribile sensazione di angoscia cominciava a impadronirsi di me.  
\- Will... - Ansimai.- dov' è Angel?-  
Willow aggrottò la fronte, alzandosi in piedi.  
\- Non capisco- Mormorò.- chi è Angel?-  
*****  
Non c'era più.  
Angel, il mio Angel non c'era più.  
Non c'era mai stato.  
Non era mai nato in una scura notte irlandese, fra i vicoli di un 'antica città, figlio della leggerezza di un uomo e della lussuria di una donna.  
Quella notte un altro sangue era stato versato, e Angelus non aveva mai preso possesso di lui.  
Cambiando quel che era stato, accecata dal mio amore, avevo cambiato anche ciò che era, e adesso la realtà a cui avevo tanto desiderato tornare era un mondo che io non conoscevo affatto.  
Un mondo senza Angel.  
\- Come chi è Angel!- Esclamai, fissando Willow.- Il mio Angel!  
Era... era qui un attimo fa, e ora...  
Ma ... Willow... i tuoi... capelli...-  
Lei si toccò la testa, fissandomi piena di stupore.  
Presa dal mio successo, sicura di essere tornata, non l'avevo nemmeno guardata bene, e solo ora mi accorgevo che quella non era la Willow che ricordavo.  
Lo stesso volto, certo, gli stessi occhi, la stessa espressione ferma e innocente insieme...  
Ma la lucida tuta nera che indossava non era certo nel suo stile, e i suoi capelli erano una serica massa color mogano, che le copriva completamente la schiena.  
Era sporca e provata dalla battaglia, ma non avevo mai visto sul suo volto un 'espressione tanto sicura.  
\- Buffy- mormorò.- sei certa di stare bene?-  
Io annuii lentamente, guardandomi intorno, il cervello soffocato da una nebbia che mi impediva di capire.  
Solo allora notai che i due ragazzi sconosciuti indossavano la stessa tuta di Willow, come pure Xander, che finalmente ricominciava a muoversi.  
Solo Cordelia sembrava quella di sempre...  
Cercai con gli Spike, ma non riuscii a trovare nemmeno lui...  
Ne Anya...  
Ne Giles...  
Senza fiato, mi portai istintivamente una mano alla bocca.  
\- Will... - mormorai piano.- e Giles...-  
La mia amica mi accarezzo dolcemente una guancia, un 'espressione preoccupata sul volto da bambina.  
\- Buffy, lo sai... Giles non doveva essere coinvolto... eravamo tutti d'accordo...-  
Io mi divincolai dalla sua stretta, scostandomi da lei.  
La parte di verità intuita in qui primi momenti mi aveva sconvolta, riempiendomi di una paura e una confusione che non potevo a controllare.  
Riuscivo solo a pensare che se Giles c'era ancora, mi avrebbe aiutata...  
Mi avrebbe ascoltata, mi avrebbe capita, avrebbe trovato un modo per rassicurarmi, per allontanare da me quell'angoscia terribile ...  
Indietreggiai. Come se le vista di Willow, della nuova Willow, potesse farmi del male. E quando finalmente mi voltai sobbalzai per la sorpresa, trovandomi di fronte Cordelia.  
\- Buffy...- Mormorò, fissandomi turbata.- ma che cos' hai? Che cosa ti è successo?-  
Era in piedi davanti a me, bellissima come sempre, e meno sconvolta dalla lotta con Jishmen di quanto non ricordassi.  
Allacciato alla sua mano, con una guancia premuta alla sua coscia, c'era un bambino di circa due anni.  
Un bambino che non avevo mai visto, con lunghi capelli e neri e degli occhi incredibili, enormi e di un azzurro chiarissimo.  
Che sembravano scrutarmi nell'anima.  
Allora non potevo sapere quanto vicina fossi alla verità...  
\- Non avere paura... - Mormorò all'improvviso, mentre Cordelia chinava gli occhi a guardarlo.- non c'è niente di cui avere paura...-  
Le sue parole mi scesero fino al cuore, e, mentre un groppo mi saliva in gola, scappai via.  
Superai Cordelia e il bambino, lasciandomi alle spalle il vecchio Luna Park, l'odore nauseante dello scontro con Jishmen e quelli che erano i miei amici, ma che io non conoscevo più.  
Corsi lontano, più veloce che potevo, senza mai fermarmi.  
Senza respirare.  
Attraversando le vie della città , mentre i polmoni mi scoppiavano nel petto.  
Con il vento che mi frustava il viso.  
Strada dopo strada, casa dopo casa.  
Sempre più forte.  
Fino a che quasi non mi scontrai con la porta di Giles.  
Bussai con entrambe le mani, come una pazza, e quando lui venne ad aprire mi fissò come se lo fossi davvero.  
Era senza occhiali, i capelli leggermente scompigliati, e dava l'idea di essersi vestito in fretta e furia solo per venire ad aprire.  
\- Buffy!- Esclamò imbarazzato, abbottonandosi in fretta la camicia.- che cosa è successo?-  
Io mi precipitai dentro, con le mani fra i capelli, senza far caso all'espressione del suo viso.  
\- Oh, Giles, mi sembra di impazzire! Dovevo assolutamente parlare con qualcuno!-  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, lanciando uno sguardo al piano di sopra.  
\- Va... va bene... - Mormorò, indicando il divano.- siediti...-  
Esausta, mi lasciai cadere fra i cuscini, scuotendo senza motivo la testa.  
\- ... è ... cominciato tutto con Jishmen...-  
\- Jishmen!- Esclamò lui. - Mi avevi detto che ci eravamo sbagliati, che non si trattava di Jishmen!-  
Io sgranai gli occhi.  
Evidentemente mi mancava un pezzo...  
L'espressione di Giles era passata da stupita a furibonda, e io mi sentivo sempre più confusa. Non avevo la minima idea di cosa dire, ma un attimo dopo avevo già scordato tutto, distratta dal suono di una voce di donna.  
Una voce che mi graffiò il cuore, riportandomi indietro.  
\- Rupert... tesoro...- Chiamò, da un punto sopra la mia testa- Chi era?-  
Io sollevai gli occhi.  
E la vidi.  
In piedi, sul pianerottolo della camera da letto, dopo quattro anni da che Angelus l'aveva uccisa, c'era Jenny Calendar.  
*****  
Indossava una corta vestaglia color sabbia, e mi guardò con la stessa espressione imbarazzata di Giles pochi minuti prima.  
\- Buffy!- Esclamò, scendendo le scale. - Hai un aspetto orribile!  
Rupert, per favore, valle a prendere un po' d'acqua...-  
Io la guardavo avvicinarsi, e non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi...  
Jenny Calendar...il grande amore di Giles e il grande peccato di Angelus.  
Che più di ogni altra cosa aveva condannato Angel al dolore e alla solitudine.  
Senza neanche che me ne accorgessi, gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Buffy... - Mormorò, sedendomi accanto e porgendomi l'acqua.- sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma...-  
Di fianco a noi, Giles si passò una mano sulla fronte, prendendo il telefono.  
\- Io chiamo Willow, Ana. Da che sono il suo Osservatore non l'ho mai vista così in confusione.  
Lei annuì.  
Ana...  
Non dissi una parola, per la paura di inciampare in un altro errore.  
Io... l'avrei chiamata Jenny.  
*****  
Tutto il mio mondo era sconvolto.  
Ed ero io ad averlo cambiato.  
Uccidendo Darla  
.  
Impedendole di mordere Liam.  
Quell'unico gesto aveva mutato innumerevoli volte il corso del tempo, in un intrecciarsi di vite ed eventi, e in un modo che io ancora non potevo immaginare.  
Avevo appena cominciato a rendermi conto di quel che era successo, e non vedevo che la punta dell'iceberg.  
Bianca, scintillante alla luce del sole, mi abbagliava e mi confondeva sempre di più.  
Ed attraverso il ghiaccio trasparente vedevo il volto di Jenny, e i cambiamenti di Willow, e l'assenza di Angel... senza riuscire a scorgere ciò che si nascondeva oltre il pelo dell'acqua.  
Mi ci sono voluti anni per comprendere la maggior parte dei cambiamenti.  
Per smettere di chiedermi dove fosse finita l'altra Buffy.  
La Buffy a cui apparteneva quel passato, che era tornata indietro come me... e che forse adesso era confusa, e incerta, proprio come lo ero io...  
Per abituarmi a questo nuovo mondo.  
Anni in cui ho sempre mentito.  
A tutti coloro che conosco e che amo.  
E a cui non sono mai riuscita adire la verità.  
A cui non posso dire la verità.  
Me ne resi conto per la prima volta proprio quella sera, a casa di Giles, quando i miei amici arrivarono di corsa invadendogli il soggiorno, preoccupatissimi per me.  
Giles, che in questa realtà era ancora il mio Osservatore, era quello più in pena.  
E il più arrabbiato.  
Dalle parole degli altri scoprii che negli ultimi tempi gli avevamo tutti mentito, facendogli credere di aver fatto un errore nell'identificare in Jishmen la misteriosa creatura che aveva già fatto parecchie vittime. Credendo di potercela cavare da soli.  
Si era appena sposato, e non volevamo rovinargli la luna di miele...  
La sposa, naturalmente, era lei, Ana, che non sarebbe mai stata Jenny Calendar.  
Quella Jenny che discendeva da una tribù zingara a cui cento anni prima Angelus aveva ucciso una figlia, e che per questo lo aveva maledetto, rendendogli l'anima.  
Nata per controllare Angel, per vigilare sul vampiro e sulla precarietà della sua condizione di semi- umano.  
Ma nel mondo in cui ero tornata Angelus non c'era mai stato... e la tribù di Ana, libera dal veleno della vendetta, si era dedicata a conservare le proprie antiche tradizioni.  
Non era stato Angel a portarla a Sunnydale, ma la sua passione per le tradizioni popolari, il misticismo e l' occultismo in genere.  
Cercava le leggende sulla Bocca dell'inferno... e aveva trovato Giles.  
Nella biblioteca del liceo di Sunnydale, dove lo avevo conosciuto anch'io.  
E per lui era rimasta molto più di quanto non avesse programmato. Invischiandosi in tutta una serie di eventi che sarebbe stata assurda in ogni altra parte del mondo che non si fosse chiamata Sunnydale.  
E sposando il mio amico, il mio Osservatore.  
Io, in quella cerimonia, ero stata una delle damigelle, insieme con Willow... eppure non me ne ricordavo affatto. Non sapevo nulla di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il mio passato.  
Perché nella mia memoria ce n'era un altro...  
Assolutamente incompatibile con quello dei miei amici.  
Come compresi quando Giles si allungò verso di me, guardandomi negli occhi.  
Avevano appena cercato di spiegarli ciò che era accaduto.  
Molto, molto cautamente... perché questo Giles, nonostante le apparenze, era ancora più attivo del mio...  
\- Buffy... - Mormorò, fissandomi intensamente.- durante il tuo viaggio nel passato hai forse ... fatto qualcosa o... commesso qualche errore involontario che possa aver influenzato il corso del tempo?-  
Io lo guardai a mia volta.  
E guardai Ana.  
Che cosa potevo dirgli?  
Che sua moglie era stata ammazzata dal vampiro che era anche l'uomo che amavo, e lasciata nel suo letto?  
Che aveva sofferto disperatamente, e non si era mai ripreso?  
Che non aveva mai più amato qualcuno come aveva amato lei?  
Ora.  
A due giorni dal suo matrimonio...  
\- No.- Mormorai.- niente.-  
E, per proteggerlo, cominciai ad ingannarlo..  
Seduto davanti a me, il bambino dagli occhi azzurri mi fissava.  
Lui sapeva che stavo mentendo.  
*****  
Non fu difficile convincere gli altri che quel viaggio, quel paradosso in cui mi ero trovata, mi aveva in parte sconvolto la memoria, confondendo e cancellando i miei ricordi.  
In realtà, ero io il paradosso.  
Il punto di unione fra due rette parallele.  
Fra due linee temporali.  
Due fiumi del tempo, come aveva detto la principessa Morgan Slieve Droghièda.  
Due fiumi che avrebbero potuto travolgermi se non ci fosse stato l'attacco di una pericolosissima triade di vampiri a distrarmi, e a rigettarmi nella mia routine di Cacciatrice.  
Così intensa e frenetica in quel periodo da impedirmi di pensare troppo.  
Poi, arrivò l'istinto di sopravvivenza.  
E la mia reazione.  
Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, qualunque fosse il passato che ricordavo, quello era il mio presente. Solo questo doveva contare.  
Era la mia vita.  
E Buffy Summers non era tipo da abbandonarsi alla depressione.  
Anche se era difficile abituarsi a tutti quei cambiamenti.  
E all'idea che Angel non esistesse più.  
Non che fosse lontano.. non che se ne fosse andato per il mio bene, ma che non esistesse.  
Che se anche avessi desiderato rivederlo non avrei mai potuto farlo.  
Era atroce.  
Pensare a come lo avevo trattato, a quello che non gli avevo mai detto, e a quanto avevo desiderato tornare al mio presente... Per lui... riproponendomi di cambiare le cose, di cercare una soluzione che ci consentisse di stare insieme. Perché lo amavo, e non gli avrei più permesso di escludermi dalla sua vita.  
E invece lo avevo perso... lo avevo perso per sempre... proprio come aveva detto Morgan prima di rimandarmi a casa...  
Avevo sprecato il mio amore, senza capire che sarebbe bastato un secondo perché scomparisse dalla mia vita.  
E adesso, nessuno poteva consolarmi.  
Perché nessuno sapeva...  
*****  
Ci misi mesi a ricostruire ciò che era successo. Cercando, riunendo i pezzi del mosaico in modo morboso e terapeutico insieme.  
Sola.  
Senza Angelus e Darla a seminare il terrore nel vecchio e nel nuovo mondo, diffondendo ovunque il loro morbo, il numero dei vampiri era cresciuto in modo immensamente più lento, e ciò aveva rallentato, fra le altre cose, la liberazione del Maestro, ancora in vita e intrappolato da settant' anni nelle viscere di Sunnydale.  
Intralciato nei suoi piani distruttivi da una Cacciatrice, ossia io, non più affiancata solo da amici fidati e volenterosi, ma da una vera squadra di appoggio alla lotta contro i vampiri.  
Le " Ali dell'eletta".  
Xander, Willow, e i due ragazzi che avevo visto la prima volta al vecchio Luna Park, Marck e David, erano fra i giovani che lo stesso Giles, al suo arrivo a Sunnydale, aveva cominciato ad addestrare, per consentir loro di sfruttare al meglio le proprie abilità, secondo le nuove regole del " Consesso degli Osservatori", un 'altra novità a cui avrei dovuto abituarmi.  
Willow era una strega di altissimo livello, specializzata in incantesimi di dislocazione ed illusione, il capo carismatico del gruppo ed una delle ragazze più in vista della città.  
Gli insegnamenti di Giles non l'avevano soltanto aiutata a sviluppare i suoi poteri, ma l'avevano trasformata in una giovane donna matura e molto sicura di se, pur conservando quella dolcezza e quella sensibilità che tanto avevo amato.

Mi fu molto vicina in qual primo periodo...  
Per assurdo, proprio Xander, che nella mia realtà aveva fatto tanto amale con la sua iniziale indifferenza alla mia piccola, innocente amica, in questa era follemente innamorato della bella strega dai capelli rossi.  
E lei, naturalmente, non lo era...  
Nel momento in cui la bambina si era trasformata in una donna affascinate, il suo amore per il compagno di giochi si era esaurito, lasciando il posto ad una grande tenerezza.  
Anche la mia famiglia era diversa.  
Senza Angelus, neanche Drusilla e Spike erano mai nati, e Sophie, una delle cacciatrici assassinate da Spike, aveva avuto il tempo di rafforzarsi, e di uccidere Lotar...  
La palestra ella mia scuola a Los Angeles non si era mai trasformata in un barbecue per vampiri e i miei genitori non avevano mai affrontato quell' ultima crisi che lo aveva poi divisi.  
Credo che mio padre ricorderà per sempre la mia faccia allibita quando rientrai in casa, e lo trovai tranquillamente seduto in salotto, a decidere insieme a Down quale film andare a vedere quel week end ...  
Non avevo più il mio tempo.  
Non avevo più la mie realtà.  
E non avevo più nemmeno il mio amore.  
Ma avevo una famiglia.  
Una vera famiglia.  
Una famiglia unita.  
Ancora di più dopo il trasferimento a Sunnydale, ufficialmente dovuto al lavoro di mio padre, ma giostrato in realtà ad arte dal " Consesso" in persona.  
Era stato papà ad accorgersi, con enorme anticipo, della malattia di mia madre, e a farla curare.  
Ed era stato lui il primo a scoprire chi fossi in realtà.  
Naturalmente, si era opposto.  
Aveva lottato, aveva proposto di lasciare la città.  
Naturalmente, aveva perso.  
La mia seconda iniziazione, che potevo solo ascoltare dai racconti degli altri, era avvenuta più tardi rispetto a quella che invece ricordavo, in contemporanea con il mio trasferimento a Sunnydale. Ma era stata anche meno traumatica, perché stavolta non mi ero trovata da sola ad affrontare il male che minacciava il mondo, ma ero stata subito affiancata da un gruppo unito e preparato, e da un Giles in cui il " Consesso " aveva sempre incentivato la propensione per la magia, e che aggiungeva conoscenze di stregoneria, alchimia e una profonda preparazione all'arma bianca al tradizionele bagaglio di ogni Osservatore.  
Tradizionale... tradizionale per me, naturalmente.  
Perché fra le scoperte più assurdo che dovevo ancora fare, la più fantastica riguardava proprio il nuovo assetto degli Osservatori.  
Come scoprii dopo circa un mese dal mio "quasi" ritorno.  
Quando, calmatasi le acqua scombussolate dall'attacco della triade di Dragh, decisissima a liberare il Maestro, e avuto il tempo di abituarmi almeno all'idea del mio nuovo mondo e della mia nuova vita, incominciai a cercare Angel.  
Dicevo a me stessa che non era solo lui che volevo trovare, che cercavo le tracce di tutti coloro che avevo conosciuto e che sembravano spariti nel nulla.  
Ma ero cos' abituata a mentire agli altri che ormai lo facevo anche con me stessa.  
Perché era a Angel che pensavo, più che a chiunque altro.  
Che cercavo con una forza che era anche disperazione.  
Volevo sapere cosa era stato di lui, cos' era accaduto dopo la mia partenza.  
Se lo avevo perso per sempre, almeno, volevo sapere se era stato felice.  
Ne avevo bisogno.  
Per trovare un po' di pace e zittire i miei sensi di colpa.  
Per potergli dire veramente addio.  
In un certo senso, la mia ricerca fu fruttuosa.  
Non mi ero aspettata di trovare nulla su Anya, mentre dai libri di Giles e dalla rete venni a sapere qual'era stata la sorte di Spike.  
E di Drusilla.  
Drusilla... un altro peccato di Angelus, che aveva perseguitato Angel per tutta la vita.  
Che egli descriveva come un meraviglioso, purissimo fiore che lui aveva distrutto, terrorizzato e condotto alla follia.  
In questo nuovo passato, Angelus non era mai comparso nella sua vita.  
Ma Drusilla era impazzita ugualmente.  
Di lei parlavano le cronache del tempo, e parecchi siti specializzati in atroci delitti e macabre storie vere.  
Con tanto di immagini che ritraevano la dolce fanciulla quando era ancora la gioia della sua famiglia, e poi, più avanti negli anni, man mano che la follia si manifestava in lei, sempre più forte.  
In un parossismo di violenza ce l'aveva condotta ad assassinare e bere il sangue prima dei suoi amati cuccioli, e poi, in una sola notte, della sua infermiera e della sua stessa madre.  
Catturata mentre si aggirava in un bosco, in preda al delirio, era stata rinchiusa in un convento, e qui aveva consumato la sua esistenza, fino a che una suora, impietosita, non aveva commesso l'errore di avvicinarsi troppo.  
Fuggita, Drusilla era scomparsa fra le montagne intorno all'eremo, e nessuno aveva mai saputo che fine avesse fatto.  
Com'è strana, a volte, l'esistenza.  
Vite che si incrociano, fatti che accadono, attimi che si mischiano per un numero infinito di volte, dando origine a combinazioni diversissime, o portando sempre allo stesso risultato.  
Anime spinte verso altre anime, o verso luoghi , o fatti diversi, o che per il caso, o la volontà o l'errore se ne allontanano senza nemmeno saperlo.  
Casi che talvolta somigliano a destini.  
Destini che somigliano a casi.  
Assurdità.  
Angel aveva continuato a piangere per Drusilla, a tormentarsi per lei.  
Per la vita che le aveva tolto, per il male che le aveva fatto, per la follia a cui l'aveva condannata.  
E invece la pazzia era già dentro di lei.  
Nella sua mente, nel suo DNA.  
Una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, che Angelus aveva solo innescato.  
Forse, saperlo non avrebbe aiutato Angel, ma probabilmente avrebbe aiutato me.  
Mi avrebbe dato qualcosa mi meno da porre sulla bilancia dei suoi delitti, quando li contavo, e glieli scaricavo addosso, e lo accusavo di ogni cosa.  
Per farmi forza.  
Per non cercarlo dopo che per sua volontà mi aveva abbandonata.  
Per rinvigorire la mia rabbia nei suoi confronti...  
Trovare Spike fu ancora più facile.  
Fu la cosa più facile in assoluto.  
Mi bastò aprire il frontespizio delle " Cronache e regole del nuovo Consesso degli Osservatori", scritto nel 1905 da colui che tutti conoscevano come " William il riformatore".  
Il più giovane Osservatore del suo tempo.  
Il più importante, colui che da solo aveva scardinato le fondamenta dell'antichissimo ordine e lo aveva completamente rivoluzionato, dai principi ai metodi.  
Una leggenda sulla cui vita erano stati spesi fiumi interi di inchiostro.  
Raccontando con i tono di una favola epica di un giovane poeta con il cuore spezzato che aveva cominciato a vagare per l'Europa, alla disperata ricerca di un po' di pace per lenire la sua pena, e della conoscenza che lo distraesse da essa.  
Fino a che, a san Pietroburgo, aveva accidentalmente incontrato Tanja Nimikova, la Cacciatrice.  
E lui, l'uccisore di Cacciatrici, si era innamorato di colei che, forse, far le elette, era stata quella dalla vita più felice.  
Dieci anni era durato il loro amore, prima che Tanja fosse uccisa dal gelido abbraccio delle acqua della Neva, lasciando a William una figlia... e un desiderio.  
Pr proteggere lei, il giovane poeta inglese era diventato un guerriero, entrando negli Osservatori.  
Per proteggere tutte le cacciatrici che sarebbero venute aveva lottato per cambiare le cose.  
Scontrandosi contro regole vecchie di secoli.  
E vincendo.  
Era stato lui a fare in modo che gli Osservatori acquistassero un ruolo più attivo, affinando ciascuno le proprie abilita, e imparando a trasmetterle agli altri.  
Ad addestrare per ogni cacciatrice un gruppo di sostegno, le " Ali dell'eletta", per aiutarla fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
E sempre sua era stata l'idea di costituire una rete capillarissima di collegamento fra gli Osservatori, il "Consesso" e gli " aiutanti liberi", per ottenere assistenza nel lasso di tempo più breve possibile.  
Era questo nuovo ordine, queste maggiori umanità e comprensione per qualcuno che considerare eletto era sempre stata una giustificazione per abbandonare a se stesso, che aveva fato si che avessi ancora un Osservatore.  
Il " mio" Giles, un tempo, aveva creduto ciecamente alle regole del Concilio, e aveva pensato che il loro fosse l'unico modo possibile.Ora, parlava ammirato dell'uomo che le aveva sconvolte, e nell'ascoltarlo così pieno di ammirazione per lui, come di un esempio , della guida dei suoi anni turbolenti, una strana sensazione mi trapassava il cuore, ripensando al tempo in cui lui e uno Spike dall'eterno aspetto di ragazzo avevano vissuto nella stessa casa.  
Grani di sabbia che il vento aveva allontanato e unito come un uragano.  
Che pensiero poetico...  
Non sembra neanche mio..  
Sembra una frase di Angel.  
Il mio dolce Angel...  
Su di lui, non riuscii mai a trovare niente.  
Nemmeno una parola.  
Cercai in Internet, in tutti i libri della biblioteca, e in ogni volume sull'Irlanda che riuscii a procurarmi.  
Ne ordinai degli altri, e li lessi tutti.  
Niente.  
Un vago accenno alla sua famiglia, una delle quattordici più in vista di Galway, ma solo questo...  
Come se fosse scomparso.  
Se non fosse mai tornato dalle isole Aran.  
O non fosse mai esistito.  
Quanto piansi su quei libri aperti ed ostili... quante volte battei pugni pieni di frustrazione su quelle pagine inutili.  
E quanto desiderai di mollare tutto e andarci di persona.  
In Irlanda.  
A galway.  
Per cercarlo.  
Per trovarlo.  
Per sapere se era stato felice.  
Ma una Cacciatrice non molla.  
Già in passato avevo cercato di farlo, già in passato mi ero illusa di riuscirci.  
Avevo già perso Angel così tante volte, ed ero stata male.  
Ma ora era diverso.. ora l'unica cosa che mi restava di lui era il suo ricordo, un ricordo che era solo mio, che non potevo condividere con nessuno.  
Tranne, forse, con il piccolo Jhonatan.  
Jhonatan, Chase, il bambino che in casa di Giles mi aveva letto nel cuore e nell'anima con i suoi immensi occhi azzurri.  
Il figlio di Cordelia.  
E di quel Doyle che io avevo incontrato solo una volta nella mia vita... per pochi minuti, nello studio di Angel...  
Tutti ricordavano bene il giorno del suo arrivo a Sunnydale, per fuggire da una massa di creditori inferociti, suscitando sorpresa prima, poi sospetto, e infine simpatia... tutti tranne me naturalmente.  
Io potevo solo ascoltarlo raccontare.  
Da Willow, da Xander, e dalla stessa Cordelia... e immaginare il vecchio amico di Angel, metà uomo e metà demone, agirarsi per le vie di Sunnydale, coinvolto suo malgrado nelle avventure della Cacciatrice e delle sue fedeli "ali" .  
O sbirciare Cordelia che serviva al banco del Bronze, costretta a lavorare dal tracollo dei suoi genitori.  
Lo immaginavo farle discretamente la corte, e immaginavo lei rispondere con una smorfia.  
Cordelia non era una delle mie " ali", era quella, fra tutti noi, con meno possibilità di legare con lui...  
E invece, quando Doyle era tornato a Los Angeles l'aveva portata con se.  
Litigando e discutendo per tutto il tragitto.  
Per un po' erano stati felici, molto felici.  
E dopo... dopo c'era stata una nuova visione... una nuova minaccia... e un lampo ... che aveva tinto di verde le acqua calme del mare...  
Quel lampo che aveva sempre perseguitato i sogni di Angel...  
E c'era stato un sacrificio...  
E Cordelia, con il suo bambino in braccio, che fissava piangendo un ultimo messaggio su una videocassetta.  
Destini?  
Forse... ma se era destino perché Giles e Ana erano felici insieme?  
E perché Spike si era trasformato da persecutore a protettore delle Cacciatrici?  
E perché Angel non era mai nato?  
O era venuto al mondo il bambino di Cordelia ?  
Quella creatura straordinaria, dotata di facoltà così complesse e misteriose che nè Giles, nè Ana, nè il Consesso stesso sono mai riusciti a venirne a capo...  
Quel bambino vivace, chiacchierone, il ritratto di sua madre, con quegli occhi che non sono umani... pur essendo lo specchio stesso dell'umanità ...  
Jhonatan sa di possedere queste doti.  
Sa di essere diverso.  
E la cosa più incredibile è che nonostante ciò non si sente affatto un bambino anormale.  
Perché sua madre non lo ha mai trattato come tale.  
E davvero, Cordelia è l'unica persona al mondo che potrebbe vedersi i mobili levitare per casa ed esclamare: - Guai a te se li righi!-  
Giles avrebbe desiderato che Cordelia tornasse a stabilirsi a Sunnydale fin da quando i poteri di Jonathan hanno cominciato a manifestarsi, ma il bambino ha sempre detto che deve stare a Los Angeles. Che esiste qualcuno lì, per lui, che deve assolutamente incontrare, anche se non sa spiegare né quando né perché.  
E Cordelia gli crede.  
Anche se vivere da sola si è già dimostrato terribilmente pericoloso.  
Sono innumerevoli coloro che, umani o non, vorrebbero mettere le mani sul suo bambino.  
Sembra che i suoi poteri siano addirittura unici, e si sviluppano di anno in anno, precoci quanto lui.  
Giles, a volte, se ne dimostra molto preoccupato.  
Teme il modi in cui potrebbero usarli le persone sbagliate, o lo stesso Jhonatan, se un giorno dovesse scegliere la via del male.  
Io sono più ottimista.  
Cordelia, che ora è una giornalista scandalistica, è sempre la solita, irritante, adorabile peste dai gusti raffinati e senza il minimo tatto. Ci impiega sempre mezza giornata a scegliere la tonalità giusto di smalto e piange per settimane se le sbagliano la piega.  
Ma è un 'ottima madre.  
Per lei Jhonatan è soltanto il suo bambino, e per difenderlo lotta giorno dopo giorno contro pericoli da cui persino la Cacciatrice sarebbe scoraggiata. Senza neanche un cedimento.  
E mai, neanche per un momento, ha desiderato che lui fosse diverso.  
*****  
Solo Jonathan conosce il mio segreto.  
Come lo abbia appreso, come riesca a comprenderlo, sono alcuni dei suoi molti misteri.  
Ma è stato lui, in parte, a ridare al mio cuore un po' di pace. E sempre lui, dopo, a sconvolgerlo di nuovo.  
Cominciò a Sunnydale, una sera, durante una delle sue visite insieme con Cordelia.  
Non ne avevamo mai parlato.  
Di quello che lui era , di quello che sapeva o aveva intuito di me.  
Mi pareva assurdo discutere simili argomenti con un bambino che per la maggior parte del tempo si comportava come un normalissimo marmocchio... con il carattere di Cordelia, per di più.  
Ma quella sera, mentre lo reggevo per la collottola perché non si fracassasse con il suo triciclo, per caso, passammo davanti alla vecchia mansione di Angel.  
E lui, fissando i muri sgretolati fra i quali da decenni nessuno metteva più piede, sollevò le spalle, come per contemplare qualcosa di ovvio, e poi parlò.  
\- Non ti preoccupare. non è così dappertutto... -  
Io aggrottai la fronte, un po' indispettita.  
Mi dava sempre fastidio che leggesse nei miei pensieri, soprattutto se erano per Angel...  
\- Jonathan... - Lo rimproverai.- non si sbircia nella testa della gente...-  
\- Io non sbircio nella tua testa!- Si ribellò lui, con una proprietà linguistica assurda per un bambino così piccolo. - io guardo le altre strade"-  
\- Si, d'accordo, come se d qui se ne vedessero molte...-  
Lui mi fissò come se fossi stata io la bambina... una bambina non troppo furba per giunta.  
\- Noo... non le strade queste... le altre strade... quella che sono questa ma negli altri mondi!-  
\- Gli altri... mondi... ?- Ripetei, inginocchiandomi accanto a lui, improvvisamente seria.  
\- Si... quelli che sono a fianco a questo.- Mi spiegò .- Io... a volte... riesco a guardarci dentro....  
Sono come.. stanze senza porte... se sei in una non sai che ce ne sono delle altre, però ci sono...Io così vedevo sempre il mio papà... prima che cominciasse a parlarmi...  
Sai... lui non vuole che io guardi negli altri mondi...-  
Io sedetti in terra, allibita.  
Stanze senza porte... fiumi del tempo, come diceva la principessa Morgan Slieve Drighièda...  
Universi paralleli... identici, ma ognuno diverso...  
Ne parlai a Giles, dopo, e lui mi disse che si trattava di una vecchia teoria, secondo la quale ogni azione di ogni singolo uomo, ogni minuscolo mutamento, avrebbe dato il via ad un suo proprio futuro... a un suo universo... e tutti questi "mondi" sarebbero esistiti insieme e contemporaneamente.  
Ma non era mai stato dimostrato... e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato...  
E del resto, pensai all'inizio, doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato, perché se esistevano una moltitudine di dimensioni parallele io sarei dovuta tornare nella mia, a quella il cui passato conoscevo... e in cui Angel viveva...  
Ma io avevo cambiato il passato... questo futuro lo avevo creato con le mie mani...  
Era... il mio...  
Più di qualunque altro.  
Tuttavia...  
Tuttavia cominciai a pensare che dietro di me non ci fosse il vuoto, che i miei ricordi non fossero solo il riflesso di qualcosa che non c'era.  
Che esistesse un mondo in cui Angel mi aveva stretta a se quando ero ritornata.  
E uno in cui non avevo mai cambiato ciò che era stato.  
E uno in cui non ero tornata affatto, e lui mi aspettava invano da sempre.  
E uno in cui avevamo entrambi vinto il nostro orgoglio... ed eravamo... felici...  
Piansi tanto quella notte. Ma da allora, lentamente, cominciai a guarire.  
*****  
Fu in quel periodo che Cordelia mi chiamò da Los Angeles, chiedendomi se suo figlio ne avesse combinata qualcuna delle sue.  
Io dovetti pensarci un po'.  
Non avevo mai avuto troppa pazienza con i bambini, per cui Jonathan era rimasto quasi sempre con Ana, Down o Willow... soprattutto con Willow.  
La mia amica lo aveva portato al cinema, in giro per tutta la città, e persino al nostro vecchio liceo, dove sperava un giorno di poter insegnare. E nessuno mi aveva mai riferito di qualcosa di strano.  
\- Ma... - Sbottò Cordelia all'altro capo del telefono. - tremo di paura quando fa così.  
Si guarda intorno e sorride da solo, come se avesse appena salvato il mondo... e io aspetto solo che precipiti un razzo sulle nostre teste.-  
Io non potei fare a meno di ridere, e cercai di rincuorarla.  
Dopotutto, il suo era un bambino speciale, ma era pur sempre un bambino...  
E a tutti i bambini piaceva organizzare degli scherzetti innocenti.  
\- E proprio questo a terrorizzarmi! - Esclamò lei. Ma io , presa dalla mia vita, non ci pensai più.


	3. Il presente

Dopo due anni, a volte, mi pareva che tutto fosse normale. Che le cose fossero esattamente come avrebbero dovuto essere, e i ricordi nella mia mente solo un ... sogno... molto reale, ma sempre più lontano.  
Sempre più sfocato...  
Studiavo al College, con gli alti e bassi dovuti un po' alla mia scarsa propensione, un po' al mio impegnativo mestiere di cacciatrice.  
Uccidevo vampiri, e, quando mi capitava, amichevoli creature dello stesso genere, seguita a vista da Giles, che nemmeno il matrimonio con Ana e l'apertura di una libreria " Tradizionale e informatica" riusciva a distrarre dai suoi doveri di Osservatore .  
La solita vita.  
Non dovevo neanche preoccuparmi di rivelare qualcosa del mio precedente passato, perché tutti sembravano essere giunti alla comoda che, oltre che di amnesia, dovevo aver sofferto anche di una specie di complessa allucinazione, e le mie frasi tronche e all'apparenza assurde erano diventata il bersaglio prediletto di Xander.  
Già... in assenza di Angel...  
Willow era un po' in rotta con Giles.  
Era ormai giunta ad un livello tale di preparazione che avrebbe voluto insegnare la magia ad altri, ma il mio Osservatore non era sicuro che fosse ancora in grado non tanto di trasmettere il suo sapere, quanto di giudicare oggettivamente i buoni propositi dei suoi studenti. E di non farsi ingannare.  
Per qualche tempo, era andata in Canada, da certi parenti.  
E al ritorno, in autobus, aveva conosciuto un ragazzo.  
Un normalissimo ragazzo che studiava zoologia e suonava in una band.  
Oz.  
Per ora erano solo amici , ma guardandoli insieme avevo ben pochi dubbi circa il loto futuro.  
Con gran rabbia di Xander.  
Ecco, la normale, noiosa routine di una cacciatrice.  
Che per giusta, a differenza di quanto mi era accaduto in passato, si ostinava a rimanere sentimentalmente libera.  
Forse perché, con la liberazione del Maestro sempre più incombente, c'era moltissimo da fare, o perché non volevo altere complicazioni, o magari perché non c' erano più ripicca e senso di rivalsa a guidare le mie scelte...  
Dopotutto, stavo bene da sola.  
Nonostante il caos generato dal mio breve viaggio, la mia vita non era mais tata così semplice.  
Mia sorella amava dire che avevo il cuore " sotto aldeide" , e si arrampicava sugli specchi per trovarmi un fidanzato.  
Un po' per dispetto, un po' per affetto.  
Fra i miei amici il suo costante impegno umanitario era diventato una specie di leggenda metropolitana, e ogni volta che la vedevano avvicinarsi con un 'espressione strana sul viso si lanciavano in scatenate illazioni sui quel liceale brufoloso, bidello contorto o negoziante petulante mi avrebbe presentato il giorno dopo.  
Xander accettava scommesse che pagava dieci a uno.  
E, sinceramente, la cosa avrebbe divertito anche me, se non mi avesse procurato tutta una serie di situazioni imbarazzanti.  
Il peggio era che Down era instancabile, e non si sapeva mai quando poteva colpire.  
Così quel giorno, quando trovai nella mia stanza la ricerca di scienze su cui aveva lavorato la sera prima, mi suonò immediatamente in testa un campanello d'allarme.  
Guarda caso, doveva averla dimenticata quando era venuta a trovarmi all'università, e guarda caso gli esami di fine trimestre erano troppo vicini perché potessi mandarla a farsi friggere come tanto avrei voluto.  
Certe volte le geniali trovare di Down mi facevano letteralmente andare in bestia, soprattutto quando avevo trascorso la notte precedente a pattugliare le strade di Sunnydale!  
L'ultima cosa che volevo era trovarmi nei corridoi sovraffollati del liceo, con ragazzini galvanizzati dagli ormoni che correvano ovunque, fingendo di cadere per sbirciarmi oltre la gonna.  
Mentre guardavo la porta dell'aula di informatica mi chiedevo se anche io, un tempo, ero stata come loro.  
E non avevo alcuna voglia di rispondermi.  
In quella scuola tutto sembrava identico a come era una volta, e pareva che nessun atto istintivo avesse mai cambiato il passato.  
Nella bacheca dei trofei, la statua della mamma di Amy era sempre al suo posto, e c'era persino il segno del mio pugno su un o degli armadietti di metallo.  
Avrei dovuto sentirmi a mio agio, e invece provavo un misto di inquietudine e imbarazzo.  
Non vedevo l'ora di andarmene...  
Di sbattere la ricerca in testa a Down e lasciare quel posto che mi sembrava abitato dai fantasmi.  
Mia sorella mi venne incontro con un 'espressione serafica sul volto, uscendo dall'aula in cui Jenny Calendar non aveva mai insegnato.  
\- Buffy, ma che bello! Mi hai portato la ricerca?!-  
\- Già, che sorpresa, vero?  
Saresti capace di incastrare chiunque Down... sarà per questo che prendi voti così alti?-  
Lei fece una smorfia.  
\- Tutta invidia! Ai tuoi tempi eri una completa frana!-  
\- Ai miei tempi ero già impegnata a salvare il mondo.-  
\- Scuse... soltanto patetiche scuse...-  
\- Non ce la fai, Down.- la sfidai. - Non mi terrai qui finchè non scatta la tua trappola.  
Prenditi la ricerca e ci vediamo a casa!-  
\- Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta!- Esclamò lei, scoprendosi.- Solo due minuti! Voglio farti vedere il nuovo insegnate di storia!-  
Io alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Down! Non ne hai ancora abbastanza di questo stupido gioco?!-  
\- Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, almeno guardalo! E' l' uomo più eccitante che io abbia mai incontrato!-  
\- Il che è rassicurante detto ha qualcuno che trova Leonardo di Caprio il massimo del sex appeal...-  
\- Di Caprio?! Ma quella è preistoria! Niente a che vedere con il professor Glyn!-  
\- Si, si, certo. Adesso, se vuoi scusarmi...-  
\- No, no, ti prego! Deve passare per forza di qui per andare in classe!-  
\- Ma chi sei, Ken Follett?!  
Lo vuoi capire che non me ne importa assolutamente niente ne del tuo professore, né dei cinquanta altri derelitti che tirerai fuori dopo!-  
\- No, no, no!-  
\- Si, si, si!-  
\- Sei odiosa, e io ti detesto!-  
\- Summers!- Esclamò una voce alle mie spalle.- ti si sente dalla sala professori!-  
Io mi voltai di scatto, ed il cuore, per un attimo, mi si fermò nel petto.  
\- Allora- Mi sussurrò Down all'orecchio.- hai mai visto un uomo così bello?-  
Io non riuscii a dir nulla, ma la mia risposta non sarebbe stata quella che lei si aspettava.  
Si.  
Avevo già visto un uomo così bello.  
Una notte... una notte molto fredda, in un vicolo vicino al Bronze.  
Lo avevo atterrato saltandogli addosso da un palo.  
E lo ridevo nei miei sogni. Anche in quelli che non ricordavo.  
Si. Avevo già visto un uomo così bello.  
Perché avevo già visto quell'uomo.  
Avevo amato quell'uomo.  
Lo avevo spedito all'inferno, lo avevo odiato, e lo avevo cancellato dal tempo.  
Avevo già visto un uomo così bello, perché quell'uomo era Angel.  
Il mio Angel.  
Rimasi a fissarlo, senza respirare, senza crederci.  
I suoi occhi, il suo volto, i suoi capelli...  
Dio...  
Sorrideva. Come non lo avevo mai visto sorridere. Con una mano a reggere un gruppo di libri e l'altra in una tasca del suo completo chiaro.  
Non c'era un 'ombra nel suo sguardo, ma un 'espressione così allegra e serena che sembrava trasformare in oro il suo sorriso.  
Si, avevo già visto un uomo così bello.  
E non credevo che lo avrei più rivisto.  
\- Professor Glyn ! - esclamò Down, saltando letteralmente per la gioia.- che sorpresa! -  
Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, continuando a sorridere.  
\- Ci lavoro qui dentro, Summers, te lo ricordi? Siamo a scuola... non ad un mercato rionale!-  
\- A Sunnydale non ci sono mercati rionali!- Rispose Down, tanto contenta dal suo successo da diventare impertinente.- Qui siamo negli Stati Uniti, non in Irlanda.-  
\- Allora sarò un mio errore di fuso, ma mi pare che la seconda ora sia iniziataa da un pezzo! -  
\- Cavoli... è vero!- Esclamò Down, afferrando la sua ricerca. - grazie Buffy!-  
Fece per andarsene, ma dopo un istante si voltò di nuovo.  
\- Oh, questa è mia sorella Buffy... Buffy, il professor Glyn!-  
E scappò via come il vento.  
Io deglutii, cercando di riportare i miei occhi a una dimensione umana.  
\- Sembra proprio che ci abbia incastrati- Ruppe il ghiaccio lui, sorridendomi di nuovo.  
\- Cosa?-  
\- Bè, non so che abbia fatto con te, ma era da una settimana che in ogni intervento in classe inseriva la sua straordinaria, e bellissima sorella... e devo dire- Continuò, guardandomi negli occhi.- che non esagerava...-  
Io mi sentivo una perfetta idiota.  
Continuavo a fissarlo, allibita, con il cuore che mi andava a mille.  
Era Angel... eppure non sembrava affatto lui... in tutto il tempo che lo avevo conosciuto non l'avevo mai sentito parlare tanto, né visto sorridere così a lungo...  
\- A me- Riuscii a mormorare. - ha teso un 'agguato a sorpresa!-  
\- La cosa migliore è che almeno ora la smetterà di affermare che il soprannome di Elisabetta d' Austria era Buffy!-  
Io risi nervosamente, continuando a tormentarmi fra le mani la borsetta di rete.  
\- Io non ci giurerei... ora che ci ha visti parlare continuerà ad oltranza!-  
E nel dirlo strattonai troppo forte la borsa, che evidentemente non era stata rodata per una cacciatrice in piena crisi isterica, e che nel giro di un secondo finì in terra, spandendo ovunque la mia roba.  
Imbarazzatissima, mi chinai sul pavimento, e lui fece lo stesso, appoggiandosi acanto i libri.  
Non si accorse che mi ero fermata.  
Che lo fissavo muovere rapidamente quelle mani che conoscevo così bene, e che il mio cuore mi provocava una strana sensazione nel vedere il sole che gli danzava sul volto, quasi che dovesse trasformarsi in cenere da un momento all'altro.  
\- Per fortuna che non avevi spiccioli!- Esclamò, ma io non lo ascoltai nemmeno, incantata dalla linea del suo naso.  
-  
\- Angel... -Mormorai, completamente assente.  
Lui sollevò gli occhi.  
\- Si ?-  
\- Si... cosa?- esclamai io.  
\- Angel- Rispose, tendendomi la borsa.- è il mio nome...-  
Io l'afferrai, strappandogliela quasi e stringendola a me.  
Mie sembrava di essere sull'orlo di un precipizio, con un vento terribile che mi spingeva oltre il bordo.  
\- Io... io devo andare!- Mormorai.- Scusa...-  
Non vidi l'espressione del suo volto quando letteralmente corsi via, perché non mi voltai nemmeno per un istante ...  
Ero sconvolta.  
Al punto che cominciai a singhiozzare e a piangere, come una bambina disperata.  
Eppure ero felice. Tanto felice.  
Dopo aver accettato di non rivederlo mai più.  
Dopo aver ricominciato a vivere, lui mi ricompariva davanti come un fantasma del passato, per  
torcere la mia anima fra le sue mani.  
Tornai diritta a casa.  
Non al campus.  
A casa.  
Cercavo un rifugio, un luogo in cui potessi nascondermi e pensare.  
Una volta, darei andata da Angel...  
*****  
Down tornò a pomeriggio inoltrato, lasciandomi a macinare rannicchiata sul letto, e quando sentii la sua voce e mi precipitai al piano di sotto, dovetti letteralmente mordermi le labbra per non saltarle addosso, trovandola sul divano a chiacchierare con mia madre.  
Le feci dei gestacci osceni dalla porta per indurla ad uscire, ma lei fece finta di niente, fino a che il suono del campanello ci permise di restare sole.  
\- Allora...- Esclamai, approfittandone immediatamente. - chi è?-  
Down sorrise, senza neanche degnarsi di fingere.  
\- Allora non è vero che non ti importa né di lui né dei cinquanta derelitti che tirerò fuori dopo...-  
\- Down!- Esplosi.- Ti avverto che mi trovi in un momento molto, molto brutto, e non ho...-  
\- Shhh- Mi fermò lei, mettendomi una mano sulla bocca.  
Nell'ingresso, mia madre stava aprendo la porta.  
Ero sul punto di mandare a qual paese la curiosità di mia sorella e i restanti scrupoli che mi trattenevano dal torcerle il collo, quando il mio cervello percepì il suono di una voce, bloccandomi all'istante.  
\- Mi perdoni l'ora, signora Summers. Mi chiamo Angel Glyn, e insegno storia nella classe di sua figlia Down...-  
\- Oh- Esclamò mia madre.- che cosa le hanno fatto?-  
Attimo di silenzio, durante il quale Down si prese la testa fra le mani mentre io non sapevo se ridere, piangere o gridare per il dolore delle mie budella che si torcevano disperate.  
\- Niente, signora Summers- Rispose Angel ... il nuovo Angel, con un tono imbarazzato che mi ricordò tanto il mio. - Down è un 'ottima studentessa.  
In realtà io sono venuto per via dell'altra sua figlia...-  
\- Buffy!- Esclamò lei.- che bello! Hm... voglio dire... che cosa ha combinato stavolta ?!-  
Giles sarebbe stato orgoglioso di me, perché coprii la distanza fra il soggiorno e l'ingresso in meno di cinque secondi. Così come sarebbe stato fiero del modo in cui seppi dominare le mie emozioni, dando di me un 'immagine calma e disinvolta che poco aveva a che fare con la realtà del mio stato d'animo.  
In parole povere, finsi spudoratamente!  
\- Mamma!- Esclamai sorridendo.- Posso sapere perché se riguarda Down è qualcosa che le hanno fatto, mentre se riguarda mi è qualcosa che ho combinato io!-  
\- Perché ti conosco!- Sbottò lei, ma non appena la vidi in faccia compresi che era completamente presa dal suo ospite inaspettato.  
Angel era appena fuori dalla porta, in piena luce, e quando mi vide mi sorrise con calore.  
Una volta, sarebbe rimasto più indietro, nell'ombra, e i suoi occhi mi avrebbero passato da parte a parte.  
Eppure sembrava proprio lui, dai capelli al lungo cappotto che gli arrivava ai piedi.  
Angel... il mio Angel...  
\- Buonasera...- Mi salutò. Sono venuto a riportarti questo ...-  
Io strabuzzai gli occhi, fissando stupita il mio portafoglio stretto fra le sue lunghe, bellissime dita.  
\- Era finito in classe...- Spiegò, porgendomelo.  
Io lo presi, sorridendo a mia volta.  
\- Grazie...-  
\- Ma, non vuole entrare un attimo? . Lo invitò mia madre, indicando la casa con la mano.  
\- La ringrazio, - Fece lui.- ma non vorrei disturbarla...-  
\- Nessun disturbo- Esclamò mia madre, in completa adorazione.- Ho appena sfornato un dolce!-  
Angel mi lanciò uno sguardo.  
\- D'accordo... non sono mai riuscito a dire di no a qualcosa di dolce... o a una signora così gentile -  
Come... come mi parve strano vederlo portare alle labbra la torta di mia madre, o scambiare amichevoli convenevoli con lei.  
Mamma aveva sempre detestato Angel.  
Detestava il fatto che non fosse umano. E che io lo amassi nonostante tutto.  
Era stata lei a chiedergli di andarsene, come avevo appreso molto, molto dopo che era già accaduto.  
E una parte di me non glielo aveva mai perdonato.  
E ora era lì, seduta sul divano accanto a lui, conquistata dal suo fascino e dai suoi modi, senza staccare per un attimo gli occhi dal suo volto.  
Avevo una gran voglia di scoppiare a ridere...  
\- Mamma, lascialo respirare!- Esclamai, impietosita dall'espressione di lui di fronte al fuoco di fila delle sue domande.  
Lei mi vedeva già con un anello al dito, e questo mi riempiva di amarezza e ilarità insieme.  
\- Buffy ha ragione!- Rincarò Down.- Così appena uscito s'imbarca direttamente per l'Europa!-  
\- Oh...- fece mia madre.- Lei è Inglese?-  
Angel per poco non si strozzo con la torta.  
\- No, non direi proprio! - Esclamò.- Sono Irlandese. Di Limerick.-  
\- Famosa per l'assedio di Guglielmo d'Orange del... 1691!-  
Angel sorrise a Down.  
\- Ottimo. Summers, sono fiero di te!-  
\- Mi vale per il test di lunedì?-  
\- Non pensarci neanche !-  
Scoppiammo tutti a ridere, ma quando i suoi occhi scuri tornarono a posarsi su di me , il sorriso mi si spense sulle labbra, bruciato da una fiamma che pensavo non avrei più provato.  
\- E come mai si ritrova a Sunnydale?- Chiese mia madre, incuriosita.  
Angel posò sul tavolo il piattino vuoto.  
Dopo il primo momento di imbarazzo sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, e sorrideva a tutti come se ci conoscesse da sempre.  
\- A essere sincero, non lo o nemmeno io!  
Il mio sogno è sempre stato viaggiare, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità di farlo. Così ho inserito il mio curriculum in Internet, come quasi tutti i miei compagni di corso, e, contemporaneamente, ho cominciato a insegnare a Limerick.  
Era una bela scuola, pensavo che ci sarei rimasto, quando sei mesi fa, all'improvviso, ho ricevuto la proposta del liceo di Sunnydale...  
Non riuscivo neanche a crederci.  
All'inizio ero sicuro che ci fosse un errore.-  
\- In effetti è strambo...-Mormorò Down.  
\- Troppo...- Rincarai io, parlando con me stessa.  
\- Oh, andiamo, e perché mai!- Sbuffò mia madre, sfoderando un sorriso a trentadue denti.- sembra quasi che vi dispiaccia!-  
\- Scherzi!- Esclamò mia sorella.- Ma te lo ricordi il professor Doson ? Era così vecchio che ogni volta che si arrabbiava temevo gli venisse un infarto!-  
Risero di nuovo, ma stavolta io non li seguii.  
Era facile per loro.  
Perché non conoscevano Angel.  
Non lo avevano mai conosciuto.  
E il cuore non poteva battergli a mille come faceva nel mio petto.  
E non dovevano chiedersi come fosse possibile che, fra tutti gli insegnanti al mondo, il liceo di Sunnydale avesse chiamato, fin dall'Irlanda, proprio lui...  
Io mi sentivo come una bambola di pezza, che le onde del mare sbattevano da una parte all'altra.  
Non sapevo cosa pensare...  
Non sapevo cosa provare...  
Ne cosa dire o fare.  
Quando il professor Glyn uscì dalla porta salutando cortesemente mia madre e mia sorella, mentre teneva per un secondo la mia mano nella sua, mi sembrò che i sogni su cui avevo versato tante lacrime si fossero avverati.  
E in qual momento la felicità superò la diffidenza.  
Ma quando una macchina di corsa gli passò vicino, schizzandolo di fango dalla testa ai piedi, quando gli vidi sollevare le mani e il volto verso l'alto e scoppiare in una risata irrefrenabile, all'improvviso, un pensiero mi attraversò la mente, spiegandomi in parte il mio stesso disagio.  
Poteva avere i suoi occhi e il suo volto.  
Poteva avere il suo corpo.  
Ma quello non era Angel.  
*****  
Pensai molto al professor Glyn nei giorni seguenti.  
E tornai a pensare ad Angel.  
Quante volte, passando davanti al liceo di Sunnydale, desiderai di entrare, con una scusa qualunque, o rimasi ad aspettare minuti interi, nella speranza che uscisse.  
Solo per vederlo... per guardare ancora il volto del mio unico amore.  
E quando alla fine la ragione aveva la meglio non riuscivo mai a camminare diritta per quella strada che tante volte avevo già fatto.  
Senza voltarmi... senza sperare...  
Desideravo vederlo, e, insieme, ne avevo paura.  
Perché quello che veramente volevo era un passato che non saprebbe mai potuto tornare.  
Fu per caso, poi, che lo rividi, in una tarda mattinata d'autunno.  
Avevo passato la notte di sabato a inseguire un gruppo sospettosamente grosso di vampiri, che Giles temeva stessero organizzando l'ennesimo tentativo per tirar fuori il Maestro, polverizzandone il bastante per conservare la mia medie mensile. E tornavo a casa di umore così nero che non riuscivo nemmeno ad apprezzare la bellezza di qual giorno così limpido.  
Non avevo chiuso occhio, avevo saltato l'appuntamento al cinema con Willow, che probabilmente ora mi stava cercando per tutta la città, ed ero coperta di fango dalla testa ai piedi, dal momento che i miei amici non si erano dimostrati troppo entusiasti all'idea di essere impalati e ridotti in cenere.  
Avevo solo voglia di immergermi in un ' enorme vasca di acqua bollente, e ripassare ad uno ad uno i motivi che mi avevano fatta rassegnare al mio ruolo di Cacciatrice.  
In questo o in un altro presente.  
Ricordo che stavo praticamente correndo, con un' espressione sulla faccia che avrebbe scoraggiato il criminale più incallito.  
Fu allora che lo sentii ridere.  
Strano.  
Avevo sentito così di rado la risata di Angel, eppure mi squillò nel cuore come un campanello.  
Come una musica , mi ipnotizzò immediatamente l'anima.  
Non mi ero sbagliata. Non avrei mai potuto.  
Angel era lì, a pochi passi da me, oltre la staccionata di legno di una villetta come tante, qui a Sunnydale.  
Era a piedi nudi, con una tuta addosso, e giocava a basket con un terranova enorme, che gli levava la palla dalle mani e gli saltava addosso, atterrandolo, per poi correre a riprenderla ancora.  
Io mi avvicinai incantata, improvvisamente dimentica di tutto. Come se fossi stata invisibile, con il potere di guardarlo senza essere vista.  
Mentre il cuore mi batteva forte.  
Come la prima volta che lo avevo incontrato.  
Come la prima volta che lo avevo lasciato.  
Angel... Angel e non lui...  
Me lo ripetevo, ripetevo, e ripetevo.  
Lui non era Angel, ritornato per me.  
Lui era un altro uomo, che per un assurdo caso, o per destino, o per piano Divino aveva il suo stesso volto, il suo nome, il sangue della sua terra nelle vene...  
Ma non era Angel .  
Lo avevo capito quella sera, quando l 'automobile lo aveva schizzato, e anche ora lo capivo.  
Lui era un uomo nato secoli dopo Angel, da genitori diversi da quelli di Angel.  
Di Angel non aveva la vita, ne le esperienze, né il carattere.  
La sua non era la preziosissima anima di Angel.  
Eppure era così facile scordarlo, guardandolo giocare con il suo cane. E osservando quel viso che avevo amato tanto, che avevo sognato tanto.  
Come era facile scordare che non ero davvero invisibile. Che lui poteva vedermi.  
Come infatti mi vide...  
Fissandomi per un attimo con uno sguardo di stupore negli occhi nocciola.  
Magari non si ricordava nemmeno chi ero... o non mi aveva riconosciuta, ridotta in quello stato...  
\- Buffy! - Esclamò, sollevandosi in un attimo.- che cosa ti è successo?-  
Io scrollai le spalle.  
\- Quello che è successo a te l'altra sera, una strada fangosa e auto troppo veloci...-  
Banale, ma suonava meglio di : "Nulla, sai, ho polverizzato quattro vampiri con idee molto diverse dalle mie circa il loro futuro!"  
\- Dai, entra- Mi sorrise.- ti ripulisci un po'... no, Leo, - Continuò poi, indicando il Terranova con un dito.- tu no, neanche per sogno!-  
Il cane uggiolò, scodinzolando e guardandolo con aria un po' afflitta, ma obbedì e si accucciò davanti alla porta.  
Anche la casa non somigliava affatto a quella di Angel.  
Era piena di luce, e molto meno ordinata , con cuscini colorati sparsi sul divano e in terra, davanti al caminetto, moltissimi libri e foto incorniciate ovunque, a riempire mensole e tavolini.  
C'era una vita in quelle immagini.  
Più di quanto non avessi mai potuto sapere sul passato del mio Angel.  
\- Chi sono queste?- Domandai, prendendone una.  
\- Mia madre e le mie sorelle...- Rispose lui, tendendomi un asciugamano pulito.  
\- Quattro?-  
\- Quattro- Confermò, guardando la foto da sopra la mia spalla.- Virginia, Catlin, Banny e la mia piccolina, Anna. Io sono giusto nel mezzo...-  
\- Quattro...- Ripetei, rimettendo a posto la cornice.  
\- Nella mia famiglia è normale. Siamo un esercito... ah, tieni, lì c'è il bagno ... credo che ci sia tutto quello che potrebbe servirti.-  
Io lo ringraziai, ma quando mi guardai allo specchio pensai che la sua, più che cortesia, doveva essere stata paura! Ero ridotta peggio di un Golem di creta!  
E anche quando uscii dal bagno non dovevo essere in condizioni molto migliori.  
Ma, proprio come avrebbe fatto il mio Angel, lui non ci fece caso, e mi accolse con un sorriso e due porzioni fumanti di uova, pancetta e pomodori alla griglia, insieme ad una specie di focaccia di patate che non avevo mai assaggiato.  
\- Con quattro sorelle cucini tu?! - Esclamai, inspirando il profumo del mio piatto.  
\- Con quattro sorelle negate direi proprio di si!  
E poi, all'università c'era da scegliere tra la cucina e l'ulcera!-  
\- Allora io sono votata all'ulcera! -  
Lui sorrise, portando a tavola il succo d'arancia.  
\- Dai- Mi incitò, scambiando per imbarazzo quelli che invece erano confusione e sbalordimento - prometto che non ti mordo!|-  
Io trattenni per un attimo il respiro, e poi lo lasciai andare, rilassandomi.  
\- Davvero? Bè, lo spero proprio per te ...-  
Lui mi sorrise ancora.  
Poi, tutto accadde da solo.  
*****  
Questo Angel era la persona più luminosa, allegra e piena di vita che io avessi mai conosciuto, in entrambe le dimensioni.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto essere contemporaneamente così simile e così diverso dal mio Angel, e ogni minuto che passavo insieme con lui mi riempiva di allegria e di stupore insieme.  
All'inizio mi ripetevo che l'unico morivo per cui continuavo a frequentarlo era comprendere come potesse lui avere tanto a che fare con il mio grande amore.  
Inventavo ogni volta una scusa diversa, fino a che, dopo averlo finalmente scoperto, ammisi come me stesa che mi ero innamorata.  
Veramente innamorata.  
Per la seconda volta nella mia vita.  
Di un uomo che aveva il volto del mio primo amore.  
Del mio Angel.  
Ma che non era Angel.  
Pur avendo nelle vene il suo stesso sangue.  
Mi innamorai follemente di lui. Eppure, prima di capirlo, rischiai di fargli del male infinite volte.  
Ricordo come fosse ieri il nostro primo bacio, e la sua voce che mi scherniva con quel garbo tutto suo, all'uscita di un caffè.  
\- Dev'esserci qualcosa di terribilmente buffo nella mia faccia. Ogni volta che ci vediamo continui a fissarmi come se fossi un fenomeno raro!-  
\- No...- Esclamai io, immediatamente sulla difensiva.- è che tu somigli tanto...-  
A chi?  
A un vampiro che non era mai diventato tale?  
All'amore dei miei sedici anni?  
All'uomo che avevo spedito all'infermo e mi aveva perdonata? E che io non ero stata in grado di perdonare a mia volta?  
Al mio Angel?  
\- A un vecchio fidanzato scomparso nel nulla...- Terminò per me, con un sorriso velato di malinconia.  
\- Perché dici così? -Mormorai io, stupefatta.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle, e, per un attimo, guardò verso il cielo.  
\- Non lo so. Forse per mettere le mani avanti ed evitare di farmi troppo male...- Di nuovo, mi sorrise.- sono sempre stato bravo a parlare con la gente, ma quando si tratta di me stesso sono un vero impiastro!-  
Si... anche lui era così...  
Io gli ficcai una mano sotto il braccio, stringendolo a me.  
-No...- Mormorai. E contemporaneamente pensai a tutte le bugie che avevo detto fino ad allora, alle decine, centinaia di bugie...  
Però lui non meritava di sapere... di capire che era un altro che cercavo nei suoi occhi.  
" A volte è necessario mentire... per non far soffrire chi si ama"  
Me lo aveva detto Angel, tanti anni prima. Ma io non gli avevo creduto.  
\- Lo so che pare assurdo,- Continuai.- ma mi ricordi tanto un ... un ritratto, che ho visto sul giornale!  
Un uomo vissuto forse due secoli fa...Non ne capisco niente di queste cose, però mi aveva colpita, e così quando ti ho visto mi è preso quasi un colpo!-  
Sentii la sua mano stringere la mia, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di gioia.  
\- Un ritratto...-Sorrise.- vuol dire che io mi sono esposto tanto senza alcun motivo?-  
Io sollevai il volto.  
\- Si, e ora non puoi più tirarti indietro.-  
\- Ma io non voglio tirarmi indietro...- Mormorò, avvicinando la sua bocca alla mia.  
Dio, com 'era strano il suo respiro sulla pelle...  
*****  
Baciare Angel era come ricevere una scarica elettrica.  
Amarlo, come lasciarsi travolgere da un fiume, o da una luce intensa.  
Per me, che ricordavo sulla pelle la carezza languida della notte, e la passione di un fuoco che consumava e lasciava senza forze, era un 'esperienza nuova, esaltante.  
Era come vivere con un Angel senza ombre e senza tormenti . Come amare il sole.  
Assurdamente, ora ero io quella chiusa e misteriosa.  
Quella oscura.  
\- Che cosa avrai, poi, da mugugnare sempre?- Mi rimproverò lui un giorno... quel giorno... portandomi il caffè a letto. Aveva un braccio dietro la schiena, e io tesi il collo per sbirciare cosa nascondesse, terribilmente incuriosita.  
\- Senti chi parla !- Esclamai, sovrappensiero, e lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza capire. Ma si era già abituato a tutte le mie stranezze, e infatti non disse niente, ma tirò fuori un libro patinato, piuttosto vecchio, che teneva aperto con l'indice.  
\- E' questo?- Mi chiese, appoggiandomelo in grembo.- il famoso ritratto che ti ha tanto colpita?-

Io abbassai gli occhi, e istintivamente, come spinta da una forza che non aveva nome, accarezzai con un dito la pagina aperta, da cui gli occhi di Angel mi fissavano malinconici.  
No... sbagliavo ancora... nemmeno quello era Angel... quello era Liam...  
Il mio Angel non era mai esistito  
\- Si...- Mormorai.- la somiglianza è veramente impressionante...-  
Angel sedette sul bordo del letto, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
\- Già... me lo dicono da quando ero bambino... ma non è raro nella mia famiglia... abbiamo dei geni molto forti, pare.-  
Io chiusi per un attimo il libro, fissando la copertina.  
\- E' una guida di Galway- Mi spiegò Angel.- di una casa editrice locale... la mia famiglia è originaria di lì.-  
Lentamente, sfogliai le pagine, cercando di riordinare le idee, e, infine, ritornai al ritratto di Liam.  
\- E lui faceva parte della tua famiglia?- Chiesi, anche se conoscevo già la risposta.  
Angel annuì, mettendosi più comodo sul letto e circondandomi la vita con un braccio.  
\- Si. Nel diciottesimo secolo, e in un certo senso fu una delle cause scatenanti del più grave tumulto popolare che Galway ricordi...-  
\- Urrà per il professore di storia!- Esclamai, cercando di dissimulare nel riso il mio disperato bisogno di sapere.- continua...-  
\- Guarda, la sua storia è scritta qui, fra le leggende locali, e in effetti non si sa quanto ci sia di vero...  
Pare che Liam Malahide fosse un poco di buono, un arrabbiato con il mondo che passava il tempo dissipando il suo denaro e la sua vita. Poi accadde qualcosa, e lui cambiò.  
La leggenda della caccia alle streghe di Galway racconta che un demone in forma di donna lo assalì mentre usciva da una locanda, e che una strega dell'antico culto intervenne in suo aiuto, riducendolo in cenere.  
Molti abitanti della città giurarono di avere visto la strega agirarsi per le strade, gettando ai passanti terribili sortilegi per farli cadere ai suoi piedi.  
E come spesso accade, l'immaginazione si fuse presto con la realtà, e alla fine si trasformò in psicosi.  
La gente di Galway cominciò a cercare la strega, e quando si seppe che Lima Malahide aveva accompagnato una ragazza all'isola di Inishmore fu organizzata una vera caccia .-  
Io deglutii, con il cuore in gola.  
\- E dopo?-  
\- Bè, c'era sul serio una ragazza che viveva da sola sulla costa di Inishmore, una contadina forse, che non parlava nemmeno Inglese.  
Gli uomini di Galway la scambiarono per la strega, ma non si sa come riuscì a scappare oltre il mare e a raggiungere la città.  
Si rifugiò in una chiesa, e il parroco, credendo davvero che quella fosse la giovane scortata da Liam qualche giorno prima, lo mandò a chiamare.  
Nessuno sa come si siano svolte le cose, ma Liam le offrì la sua protezione, e la portò nella sua casa.  
Forse si sentiva in colpa perché era intorno a lui che erano sorte tutte quella storie, o magari fu un altro il motivo.  
Non c'e nulla di certo in ciò che ti ho raccontando.  
Pare che dopo il misterioso incidente Liam Malahide cambiò moltissimo, ma è anche vero che allo stesso periodo risale la morte di suo padre, per cui potrebbe anche essere questa la causa della sua improvvisa maturazione.  
Fu sempre molto schivo su certi argomenti, e in famiglia è rimasto neanche un rigo scritto, o una testimonianza attendibile.  
Ciò che si sa di lui è solo che si occupò per tutta la sua vita della sua famiglia, fece prosperare i commerci di suo padre e che viaggiò per tutto il mondo.  
Realizzò dei meravigliosi schizzi dei suoi viaggi.  
Sai, era molto bravo a disegnare...  
Io, invece, sono negato...-  
\- E si è mai... sposato?-  
Angel sorrise.  
\- Verità o leggenda'-  
\- Tutt' e due.-  
\- Bè, la verità e che sposò una donna di nome Morgan Slieve Droghièra. Il problema , anche qui, è che nessuno ha idea di chi fosse.  
Il nome è celtico, ma tutto ciò che è rimasto di lei sono i ritratti che le fece Liam.  
Ricordo che da bambino, durante le gite a Galway, mi fermavo spesso a guardarli.  
Quella donna aveva un che di innocente, infantile, però i suoi occhi erano quelli di una persona molto saggia, ed arano sempre velati di tristezza...-  
\- La leggenda? - Lo incalzai io.  
\- La leggenda ha identificato Morgan con la contadina fuggita dall'isola di Inishmore durante la caccia alle streghe, e racconta che Liam la sposò per sottrarla all'ira furiosa della gente, e alle leggi inglesi, che perseguitavano chi continuava a coltivare le antiche usanze ...-  
Angel si stirò, tendendo le braccia all'indietro e lasciandosi cadere sul letto.  
\- E'... finita?- Sussurrai, con un filo di voce, ricordando con amarezza quando a Inishmore mi ero sentita inspiegabilmente gelosa della piccola Morgan. Mi era sembrato così assurdo allora, e invece... invece lei lo aveva sposato, e io lo avevo perso.  
\- Non credevo che la storia potesse appassionarti tanto!- Sorrise lui, guardandomi.  
Io gli resi il sorriso, e dissi una delle bugie più vergognose di tutta la mia vita.  
\- E' che vorrei sapere tutto della tua famiglia...-  
Vidi i suoi occhi scuri illuminarsi, rischiarando il mio senso di colpa. Una stella che mi esplose dentro quando lui allungò una mano per sfiorami il volto.  
\- Amore mio... se davvero ti fa piacere potrei continuare per giorni interi... la mia famiglia ha sempre avuto il senso del passato.  
Devi solo scegliere fra storie allegre, tragiche, buffe o malinconiche come questa...-  
\- Non mi sembrava tanto malinconica...-  
Lui mi carezzò la guancia con un dito.  
\- Perché non è tutto... Vedi, la leggenda dice che Morgan si innamorò perdutamente di Liam, ma che lui non riuscì mia dimenticare la strega che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
Amò la sua famiglia, e amò anche la sua sposa, ma mai quanto continuò ad amare lei.  
Tanto che diede il suo nome alla sua unica figlia, e da allora in ogni generazione uno o più bambini vengono battezzati con il suo nome. Angel.  
Io e i miei cugini eravamo i più sfottiti della regione per questo nome troppo femminile!  
Però, se si lascia da parte la verità storica, è una bella tradizione.  
Il pegno di un grande amore...-  
Io non risposi, e senza parlare scivolai su di lui, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.  
Era caldo, e forte, e sotto l'orecchio potevo percepire il battito regolare del suo cuore.  
Sentii le sue braccia che si chiudevano attorno alle mie spalle e rimasi così.  
Immobile.  
Pensando a quanto fosse stata strana la vita.  
E a come tutto, ora, sembrasse più chiaro.  
Il nome che Angel portava, e che assurdamente era stato il mio pegno d'amore, per qualcuno che non era mai nato... e anche la somiglianza con il primo Angel.  
Non mi avrebbe stupito sapere che la principessa Droghiera lo aveva amato così tanto da usare le sue arti magiche per legare i suoi tratti al suo sangue, e poter rivedere il suo volto nei figlio che sperava di avere da lui, e nei figli dei suoi figli.  
Forse era solo un 'idea.  
La supposizione di una mante che cercava risposte.  
Ma io, se avessi potuto, lo avrei fatto.  
Io lo avevo amato così tanto...  
Eppure, in entrambi i tempi in cui lo avevo conosciuto, anche quando avevo lottato disperatamente per salvare la sua vita e la sua anima, era riuscita, alla fine, a fargli del male.  
*****  
Sapere ciò che era successo ad Angel , dopo averlo cercato, dopo aver pianto tanto perché aveva lasciato dentro di me un vuoto che niente riusciva a colmare, mi fece nascere dentro un sentimento di rassegnazione.  
E, finalmente, di pace.  
Finalmente, smisi di cercarlo, e il suo ricordo divenne un dolce tormento nella parte più profonda del mio cuore.  
Continuavo a pensare a lui, ma con la tristezza di chi ha perso da tanto la persona che amava, e non riesce a trattenere una lacrima o un sorriso al ricordo dei momenti belli trascorsi insieme.  
Non lo avrei più rivisto, ma almeno sapevo che era salvo.  
Che con un 'altra possibilità lo scapestrato Liam si era trasformato in un uomo forte e sicuro di se...  
In qualche modo, era di nuovo diventato Angel. E il suo ultimo dono per me non era stato solo un nome o un ricordo, ma un parte di se.  
Il suo sangue, i suoi occhi, il suo volto.  
Angel.  
L'uomo più meraviglioso che avessi mai incontrato.  
Che adesso, finalmente, riuscivo ad amare per quello che era.  
Per se stesso. Per le differenze dal mio Angel e non solo per le somiglianze.  
Angel era il mio amore perfetto, anche se sapevo che il mio cuore non avrebbe mai scordato quell'altro... così poco perfetto, a cui doveva il suo nome.  
*****  
Tutti adoravano Angel.  
Quelle stesse persone che avevano odiato il suo volto, quegli stessi a cui Angelus aveva fatto del male, si fecero conquistare dalla sua allegria, dalla sua voglia di vivere e dalla sua intelligenza.  
Mia madre, che aveva avuto paura dei suoi occhi; Xander, con cui ora faceva delle estenuanti partite a basket, battendolo regolarmente; Ana, che aveva ucciso quando era Jenny; e Giles, a cui aveva distrutto la vita.  
Benché sapessi che non si trattava della stessa persona, avvertivo sempre una strana sensazione quando li vedevo insieme, impegnati in una delle loro complicatissime discussioni " Inghilterra contro Irlanda", o talmente persi in una conversazione da scordarsi di qualunque altra cosa, con Giles che appoggiava la fronte alle dita e Angel che gesticolava quietamente. O si tormentava le mani in quel gesto che, ancora, mi faceva più male di qualunque altra cosa.  
Potevano continuare per ore, e di solito era Ana a fermarli, andando a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona di Giles e tappando con un risata la bocca del marito.  
Angel passava moltissimo tempo nella loro libreria, e di solito era lì che ci davamo appuntamento. Anche perché così aveva qualcosa da fare, e qualcuno che lo distraesse dai miei frequentissimi ritardi, per cui inventavo le scuse più assurde, e che, invece, erano sempre dovuti a motivi molto poco umani.  
Era capace di far dimenticare agli altri di essere " solamente" un uomo, di non far parte del nostro mondo e di non esserne al corrente.Riusciva a sciogliere la diffidenza che circondava la Cacciatrice come neve al sole, e nei momenti in cui eravamo insieme portava con se un dono senza prezzo.  
La normalità.  
Quando Angel rideva o limitava le voci dei suoi colleghi del liceo di Sunnydale, tornavamo ad essere solo un gruppo di amici con tanta voglia di godersi insieme qualche ora di quiete.  
E anche io tornavo ad essere solamente Buffy Summers.  
Una ragazza innamorata che riusciva anche a scordare la sua missione di salvare il mondo.  
Da quando Angel mi aveva lasciata non avevo più pensato di poter amare tanto...  
E invece eccomi... completamente andata...  
Nemmeno le trame del Maestro riuscivano a turbare la gioia che Angel mi dava, e l'unica nube sulla nostra storia, a parte le bugie con cui avevo nascosto il mio precedente passato, era la mia identità di cacciatrice.  
Come sempre, in qualunque tempo, Giles era molto rigoroso su questo punto, e nonostante si fosse molto affezionato ad Angel mi aveva impedito di dirgli la verità.  
Io, più docile del solito, avevo obbedito.  
Precedenti esperienze mi avevano ormai insegnato che qualunque cosa lui potesse dire o fare, prima o poi, lo avrebbe scoperto lo stesso.  
E infatti, con la puntualità di un orologio svizzero, successe.  
Durante le vacanze di Natale.  
Nella stessa circostanza che finalmente spiegò il mistero dell'arrivo di Angel a Sunnydale.  
Eravamo d'accordo di vederci la sera, per cenare con la mia famiglia, e invece, quando tornai dal centro commerciale, lo trovai già in casa.  
Cordelia, che era ospite di Willow, era venuta con me, e insieme ci eravamo caricate di così tante buste e pacchetti che facevamo fatica a portarli, per non parlare di quanto resero difficile suonare il campanello, opera in cui , alla fine, riuscii solo in virtù delle mie abilità di Cacciatrice.  
Quando la porta si aprì spalancammo entrambe gli occhi, e per poco non facemmo cadere tutto.  
\- Jonathan!- Esclamò Cordelia, guardando suo figlio, comodamente inerpicato sulle spalle di Angel . Con l'espressione di chi non ha la benché minima intenzione di scendere. - Che cosa stai facendo?-  
\- Angel mi ha fatto mettere il puntale sull'albero!- Cinguettò il bambino, picchiando con le mani sulla testa del suo cavallo.  
\- Si- Esclamò mia madre dietro di loro.- almeno un 'ora fa!-  
\- Bè, ora vieni giù!- Ordinò Cordelia, scaricando in terra i suoi duemila pacchetti.  
\- No!- La sfidò il bambino.- E' qui per me e io non voglio scendere!-  
\- Ma così non puoi guardare il tuo regalo...- Lo blandì lei.  
\- Dammelo qua...-  
\- Tu sei... sei... non so proprio da chi puoi aver preso!-  
\- Lascialo...- Si intromise Angel.- non mi da fastidio...-  
\- Ma scusa, tu non dovevi venire stasera?- Mi intromisi io, sollevandomi per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
\- Ho finito prima...-  
\- E noi lo abbiamo subito rimesso al lavoro.- Sorrise mia madre.  
\- Abbiamo fatto tutto l'albero!- Esclamò Jhonatan.- Vieni a vedere, mamma!-  
\- Capirai che lavoro!- Sbuffò Cordelia.- appendere due palle di vetro! Noi si che abbiamo faticato! Con tutta quella gente per gli acquisti natalizi abbaiamo quasi rischiato la vita!-  
\- Prova tu a strotolare lucette con venti chili da non far cadere sul collo.- Le sorrise Angel, tornando in salotto.  
Il loro albero era veramente bello...  
Tutto era bello... ed anche il mio cuore lo era ...  
E, ovviamente, non feci nemmeno in tempo a sistemate i pacchetti che Giles mi chiamò al telefono.  
Scema io a non prevederlo...  
Soliti movimenti sospetti, solita urgenza, soliti rimbrotti da parte mia che tanto non portavano mai a niente.  
Finivo sempre per rimettermi il cappotto e correre da lui.  
\- Ti accompagno?- Chiese subito Angel.  
Io gli sorrisi.  
\- No, no, non preoccuparti. Sarà solo una sciocchezza...-  
Non mi sembrò tanto convinto, ma mi lasciò andare, limitandosi a guardarmi dalla porta.  
Fui invece Jonathan a corrermi dietro, dopo aver ingiunto ad Angel di metterlo a terra.  
\- Cos'è, sei sceso di sella?- Gli chiesi io, abbassandomi per parlare con lui.  
Dopotutto, Giles non mi avrebbe certo rinfacciato il minuto perso a salutare un bambino...  
Lui si voltò verso Angel, quasi ad accertarsi che non potesse sentire, e poi mi rivolse uno dei suoi famosi sorrisi.  
\- Adesso sei contenta?- Mi chiese, con lo sguardo di Cordelia negli occhi.  
Io aggrottai la fronte, senza capire.  
\- Certo che sono contenta...-  
\- Noo! Sei contenta che ho fatto tornare Angel da te?-  
Se non fossi stata la cacciatrice, probabilmente avrei perso l'equilibrio e sarei caduta.  
Sapevo che Jhonatan aveva formidabili capacità telepatiche, e che poteva aver letto di Angel nella mia mente... ma lui non mi aveva chiesto se ero contenta che fosse qui... mi aveva chiesto se ero contenta che l'avesse fatto tornare!  
Lo presi per le spalle, terribilmente seria.  
\- Jhonatan, che cosa hai fatto?-  
Lui mi guardò, mettendo il broncio.  
\- L'ho fatto tornare...  
Tu eri così triste dentro, anche quando ridevi, e avevi la sua faccia nella mente... pure a non volerlo dovevo vederla per forza!-  
Io sospirai, accarezzandogli il viso.  
\- Non ti sto sgridando, tesoro, lo so che non lo fai apposta .  
Vorrei solo che mi dicessi che cosa hai fatto, perché a me è sempre sembrato così strano che Angel fosse capitato proprio qui...-  
Lui tirò su con il naso.  
\- Non ho fatto niente di male...  
Soltanto.... Quando ti ho vista così giù ho pensato di mettere il suo viso nella testa delle persone, e fargli venire voglia di cercarlo...-  
Mi passai la mani sul viso.  
Certo... Willow l'aveva portato al liceo... se Jhonatan aveva incrociato il preside e lo aveva condizionato con l'impulso di cercare Angel... l'altro Angel, quello che non c'era mai stato... e il suo volto era su Internet... nel curriculum di un giovane insegnate di storia...  
Allora non era più così assurdo...  
Non era stato un caso se un discendente di Angel , in tutto e per tutto simile a lui nel fisico, era capitato a Sunnydale.  
Semplicemente un bambino dotato di poteri che nessuno riusciva nemmeno a immaginate , figlio di un essere umano e di un mezzo demone bianco, aveva influenzato la mente giusta perché lo portasse qui...  
No... non era così assurdo... lo era molto, molto di più...  
*****  
Chissà da quante ore, calato il sole, gli scagnozzi del Maestro aspettavano l'occasione giusta per agire.  
E, soprattutto, aspettavano che Jhonatan uscisse da una casa in cui non potevano e non gli conveniva entrare.  
Ci furono addosso in un secondo, approfittando della mia sorpresa.  
E io compresi che era il bambino che volevano quando uno di loro lo afferrò dalle spalle, sollevandolo, mentre lui strillava e scalciava impaurito.  
Il pensiero di quel che Jonathan mi aveva appena detto aveva occupato per un attimo tutta la mia mente.L'attimo in cui avevo abbassato la guardia.  
Troppo, per una cacciatrice.  
Erano sei. Cinque senza quello che reggeva Jonathan.  
Pochi per il mio standard, ma abbastanza dal momento che mi venivano addosso tutti insieme, e che la mia borsa con i paletti era volta via dopo il primo attacco.  
Mi ringhiarono contro mentre io mi difendevo, colpendoli con pugni e calci resi più forti dalla rabbia.  
Non solo rompevano le scatole, non solo lo facevano quasi alla vigilia di Natale, ma se la prendevano pure con un bambino!  
Spaccai la mascella a una specie di scimmia con un collo enorme, nello stesso istante in cui un altro mi afferrava dalle spalle, fornendomi uno splendido appiglio da scavalcare per poi prendere a calci uno dei suoi fratellini.  
Probabilmente me ne sarei liberata prima se la mia attenzione non fosse stata divisa fra il vampiro che teneva Jonathan , quelli che attaccavano me e Angel... che era scomparso dalla porta aperta.  
Il che non mi avrebbe spaventata più di tanto ... se fosse stato il mio vecchio Angel...  
Ma il mio vecchio Angel non sarebbe mai stato tanto lento da farsi prendere in faccia dal vampiro che avevo appena spinto di lato!  
\- Sta lontano!- Gli gridai, ma lui non mi sentì nemmeno, tornando a infilarsi nella mischia nel tentativo di aiutarmi.  
Pensai che non avesse la minima possibilità di uscirne vivo, e invece si difese bene, sfoderando conoscenze di arti marziali che io ignoravo totalmente, e distraendo i miei avversari il tempo sufficiente a consentirmi di afferrate la mai borsa.  
Pochi minuti dopo era tutto finito, e io stavo correndo verso l'ultimo vampiro, che ancora stringeva a se il piccolo Jonathan.  
Ma non feci in tempo a raggiungerlo che il vigliacco rimase letteralmente fulminato da una freccia che gli spaccò il cranio .  
Sulla porta, Cordelia abbassò la sua balestra.  
Mentre io fissai negli occhi Angel.  
*****  
Jonathan non versò una lacrima, Cordelia si mise ad imprecare contro chi non rispettava nemmeno le feste comandate e Giles, che aveva chiamato per conoscere il motivo del mio ritardo, suppose che il Maestro volesse sfruttare i poteri ancora sconosciuti del bambino per riacquistare la sua libertà.  
Discosto, mentre la verità gli veniva improvvisamente rovesciata addosso, Angel ascoltava in silenzio.  
Dal momento in cui mi aveva vista sembrava quasi che una diga di fosse spaccata.  
Nessuno si curava più di nascondere nulla.  
Parlavamo come se lui fosse sempre stato uno di noi.  
O come se non ci fosse.  
Ma lui c'era.  
E se ne rimase seduto tutto il tempo sul divano, con le mani strette una nell' altra e Jhonatan che si era addormentato con la testa sulle sua ginocchia.  
Cupo in volto come non lo avevo mai visto.  
Non lui.  
Mentre parlavamo di cospirazioni e vampiri, di piani diabolici e misterioso pericoli, eletti e doveri della Cacciatrice. Mentre discutevamo di quanto i tentativi del Maestro stessero diventando sempre più insistenti e pericolosi e del se Jonathan sarebbe stato più al sicuro a Sunnydale o a Los Angeles.Mentre tutti i miei segreti, o quasi tutti, venivano alla lue, Angel rimase ad ascoltare.  
E non disse una parola.  
E anche dopo che tutti furono usciti, chi per dovere e chi sotto la spinta di un imbarazzo un po' tardivo, lui rimase in silenzio.  
Si alzò, mise le mani in tasca e si avvicinò all'albero di Natale.  
Sempre in silenzio.  
Se assomigliava anche solo un po' al suo antenato avrebbe potuto rimanerci per ore in silenzio, e questo era un aspetto di lui che mi era ancora sconosciuto.  
\- Vuoi... strangolarmi?- Chiesi alla fine, solamente per spezzare quello strazio.  
Lui si voltò.  
\- E rischiare di farmi staccare un braccio? No, grazie, vorrei solo andare a casa, guardarmi in uno specchio e sputarmi negli occhi per quanto sono idiota!-  
\- L'hai presa bene...-  
\- L'avrei presa meglio se fossi stata tu a raccontarmi tutto.- Si passò una mano fra i capelli.- no... magari non è neanche vero...-  
\- Angel...-  
\- Io credevo che ci fosse qualcosa di importante fra noi...- M'interruppe, allungando le mani per impedirmi di toccarlo.  
Io non sapevo cosa dire, e così, assurdamente, istintivamente, ripetei ancora quelle stese parole che tanto mi avevano ferita.  
\- A volte mentire è necessario... per proteggere le persone che ami...-  
Lui mi fissò intensamente.  
\- Quello che te l'ha detto doveva avere una gran paura della verità.-  
Si. E ora finalmente riuscivo acapirlo.  
Riuscivo a capire quello che Angel aveva provato quella sera, messo di fronte a uno dei suoi segreti più oscuri. Proprio come me adesso.  
Adesso che lo avevo perso. Adesso che amavo un altro e rischiavo di perdere anche lui.  
Solo ora riuscivo ad intuire quanto profondamente lo avevo ferito.  
Avrei dovuto dire che era meglio così. E intimare a Angel di stare lontano da me. Dal pericolo che potevo essere per lui.  
Agire come l'altro Angel aveva fatto con me.  
Ma ero così... piccola... Nonostante tutto quel che era successo.  
E a volte penso che quella specie di... immaturità, che possedevo e possiedo ancora , fosse una sorta di difesa.  
Per vivere.  
Per non impazzire.  
In quel momento, l'unica cosa che sapevo era che lo amavo, e volevo che restasse con me.  
\- Cosa ne sarà di noi, adesso?- Mormorai, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Lui chiuse i suoi, scuotendo lentamente il capo.  
\- No lo so... io... devo pensarci...-  
Mi superò lentamente, e io fui certa che sarebbe uscito.  
Dalla posta, e dalla mia vita.  
E invece si fermò, proprio sulla soglia, alzò il capo e rimase per un attimo immobile. Poi si voltò di nuovo, e con un sospiro ritornò verso di me.  
\- Ci ho... pensato...- Mormorò, e un sorriso imbarazzato gli affiorò sulle labbra.  
\- D'accordo... la città è infestata dai vampiri, la mia ragazza ha il compito di farli fuori e picchia molto più forte di me...- Sollevò le spalle. - Poteva andare peggio.  
E io ti amo tanto...-  
Gli gettai le braccia al collo, mentre un singhiozzo mi sfuggiva dalle labbra.  
\- Anche io ti amo, Angel. Sei la cosa più bella della mia vita...-  
Lui mi strinse a se, baciandomi i capelli e cullandomi come una bambina.  
\- Adesso, però, niente più segreti...- Mormorò sulle mie guance.  
Io aprii gli occhi, lentamente.  
E seppi che se non gli avessi detto allora la verità, se non gli avessi raccontato del mio passato, e di Angel, e di Liam, e se non avessi sperato allora che mi credesse, che credesse che amavo lui, e non l'ombra di qualcuno che non avevo più, e se non avessi affrontato allora il rischio che lui non lo facesse, non avrei più fatto.  
Mai più.  
\- No...- mormorai-  
E dentro di me, come tante volte aveva fatto lui, chiesi perdono ad Angel.  
Al mio antico, infelice, tormentato amore.  
E seppi che lui sarebbe stato con me molto più comprensivo di quanto non lo ero mai stata io.  
*****  
Natale passò.  
Cominciò un nuovo anno.  
E Sunnydale continuò a essere quella che era sempre stata.  
Jonathan continuava a ripetere che a Los Angeles viveva colui che doveva incontrare, e cosi Cordelia tornò a casa, sotto la scorta eccezionale di Willow e Mike, una delle mie " ali".  
Ricominciò la scuola, e Angel chiese di essere rimosso dalla classe di Down.  
Ufficialmente, per correttezza professionale, non voleva avere fra le sue allieve la sorella della sua ragazza.In realtà , aveva bisogno di più temo.  
Appresa e accettata la verità con una rapidità che ci stupì tutti, chiese a Giles gli insegnargli a combattere.  
Di insegnargli ad aiutarmi, o almeno a provarci.  
Il mio Osservatore era stato un po' titubante, all'inizio. Nonostante le innovazioni apportate da " William il riformatore", le regole del Consesso, come quelle del Concilio prima di lui, continuavano ad essere molto rigide, e per diventare una delle mie Ali", o anche solo un semplice " aiutante", sarebbe stata necessaria tutta una serie severissima di esami.  
Ma, come già il suo antenato, Angel era molto testardo, e messo di fronte alla scelta fra istruirlo e lasciare che mi stesse accanto senza alcuna preparazione, persino Giles finì con il capitolare.  
Senza troppo pentimento, poi, perché Angel si dimostrò da subito un allievo molto più diligente di me, e in brevissimo tempo divenne uno di noi, aiutato in questo da una innata capacità di adattamento, probabilmente ereditata da lontano. Con in più l'impagabile abilità di turare su il morale a tutti e in qualsiasi occasione.  
Tornare da una notte di baruffe con una spala slogata e tanti lividi da non poterli contare, e poi mettersi a giocare con Leo, o a cucinare un 'enorme padellata di uova all'irlandese era una cosa assolutamente normale per lui.  
Pareva quasi che la sua energia non si esaurisse mai.  
Tutti gli volevano bene, e io lo amavo da impazzire.  
Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per lui.  
L'unico motivo di sofferenza, per me, era sapere che, benché amassi questo Angel solo ed esclusivamente per com'era, se il mio vecchio Angel me ne avesse dato la possibilità e io fossi stata solo un po' più adulta, forse, saremmo stati ugualmente felici.  
Era come... amare uno dopo l'altro due fratelli gemelli, identici eppure diversissimi .  
E questo, a volte, mi creava un po' di confusione.  
Speravo sempre che Angel si comportasse in modo diverso dal mio antico amore, e ogni volta che un suo gesto me ne riportava alla mente un altro, identico e lontano, provavo un profondo imbarazzo. Come se stessi tradendo un fratello con l'altro.  
Quando il giorno del mio compleanno scartai il suo regalo e trovai un piccolo astuccio di velluto rosso un brivido mi passò lungo la schiena.  
Avevo paura.  
Provavo il terrore che fosse ancora un anello Claddagh.  
E, in effetti, un anello c'era.  
Un bellissimo, preziosissimo anelo antico, con un piccolo diamante incastonato in tralci di platino.  
L'anello di una sposa.  
\- Ti sfido a trovare un altro che accetti di vederti uscire tutte le notti senza dire una parola...- Mi sorrise lui., mentre guardavo l'anello con gli occhi spalancati.- o che ti ami di più...-  
\- Oh, Angel... - Mormorai io.- non ... non avevo mai pensato realmente di sposarmi... -  
Non in quel presente almeno.  
\- E io non avevo mai pensato di vedere un vampiro trasformarsi in cenere. La vita è piena di sorprese...-  
\- E poi, tu hai diritto ad una...-  
Cosa ?  
Com 'era possibile che la situazione di fosse tanto capovolta?  
\- ... vita normale?- Finì lui per me.- Io ho diritto a scegliere , Buffy, a decidere quello che voglio per me e per il mio futuro.  
E quello che voglio non è una vita normale. Quello che voglio sei tu.  
Guardala dal lato migliore... - Continuò sorridendo.- potrò aiutarti con gli esami di storia a letteratura inglese!-  
Io feci una piccola risata nervosa.  
\- Allora è un ricatto?-  
\- Si... ma sono preparato anche sul convincimento razionale e la preghiera senza dignità né ritegno...-  
\- Io... se me lo avessi chiesto solo qualche anno fa... ti avrei detto di no...-  
\- Sempre avuto un tempismo perfetto.-  
\- Oh, Angel, si...-  
Lui trattenne il fiato e mi fissò.  
\- Si, cosa?-  
\- Si, si! Si, ti amo! Si, ti poso!-  
\- Oh, Dio, Buffy!- Esclamò, prendendomi dalla vita e facendomi girare in aria come se fossi senza peso.- Stavo morendo di paura!-  
Io risi.  
E piansi.  
E risi ancora.  
Come non mi accadeva più da anni.  
Da quando Angel era scomparso oltre una nuvola di vapore, in una strada buia di Sunnydale.  
In un altro mondo.  
E in un altro tempo.  
*****  
Come mi ero immaginata, fu Giles quello più perplesso all'idea che mi sposassi con Angel.  
Pensava che niente dovesse distrarre una Cacciatrice dal suo compito.  
Certe cose, davvero, non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
\- Fosse per te non dovrei nemmeno studiare!- Esclamai spazientita.- Dovrei essere perennemente ai nastri di partenza ad aspettare un attacco di vampiri!-  
\- Non voglio distrarla dai suoi compiti.- Rincarò Angel .- voglio solo starle vicino...-  
\- Già!- Sparai io.- che differenza potrà mai esserci se abito con lui o con i miei.-  
\- Ma pensate alle conseguenze- Si oppose il mio Osservatore.- Angel, hai considerato quanto sarebbe pericoloso per te viverle accanto?-  
Lui scosse le spalle, assolutamente tranquillo.  
\- Giles, io la amo. E cercherei comunque di stare con lei.  
Anche se dovesse lasciarmi, anche se dovesse allontanarsi da me per il mio stesso bene, io la seguirei comunque, anche contro la sua volontà.  
Ormai, non c'è più scelta per me.-  
\- Ma le cacciatrici non si sposano!- Sbottò lui disperato.  
E io:  
\- Tanya Nimikova lo era! E aveva persino una bambina!-  
\- Tanya Nimikova era sposata con "William il riformatore"!-  
\- Non ci è mica nato come "William il riformatore", e ti assicuro che se le cose non fossero andate in quel modo lui sarebbe stato una persona molto, molto diversa!-  
Mi avvicinai, cercando di calmarmi, e gli presi una mano.  
\- Giles, ti prego, ascoltami. Quante possibilità ho io di essere felice?  
Quante possibilità ho io di... vivere a lungo?-  
Accanto a me, Angel mi mise una mano sul colo, protettivo.  
\- Sii oggettivo.  
Mi potrebbero uccidere domani.  
E forse è anche per questo che sono sempre stata così capricciosa, che ho cercato di godere di ogni istante.  
Io... non pretendo più di vivere una vita normale... vorrei solo essere un po' felice.  
E non potrei mai esserlo senza di lui.-  
Abbassai gli occhi, e le parole che seguirono furono soltanto per me.  
\- La vita mi ha dato un 'altra possibilità , e io non voglio buttarla via.  
Voglio godere il mio amore, prima di perderlo di nuovo.-  
Giles mi fissò, teso in volto. Non sapevo nemmeno se la Buffy che aveva conosciuto gli avesse mai fatto un discorso tanto serio.  
\- Oh, Giles, se tu non avessi Ana... saresti così triste e... vuoto... mentre ora sei così felice...-  
Era un colpo basso, ma per una volta sapevo quello di cui stavo parlando.  
Oh, se lo sapevo...  
Vidi il mio Osservatore voltarsi, come se si aspettasse di vedere sua moglie comparirgli alle spalle.  
\- Tanto non cambieresti idea nemmeno se te lo ordinassi!-  
Io sorrisi.  
Avevo vinto.  
*****  
La prima reazione della famiglia di Angel quando lui comunico che si sarebbe sposato fu mandare una delegazione a Sunnydale per conoscermi.  
Vennero sua madre e sua sorella Anna, " la sua piccolina", una ragazzina di quattordici anni che lui adorava e non smetteva un istante di coccolare. E che non somigliava affatto a Kathie, l'amatissima sorellina di Liam.  
Erano due persone adorabili, allegre come lui, e l'unico problema che ebbi con loro fu sempre il solito, ossia nascondere la mia vera attività.  
Mi portarono un regalo dall 'Irlanda. Un regalo prezioso.  
L'unico ricordo del ceppo principale della loro famiglia.  
Senza nemmeno avere idea di ciò che avrebbe significato per me.  
Era un ritratto.  
Un ritratto a carboncino eseguito da Liam Malahide nel 1786, e che rappresentava la sua unica figlia, una bellissima bambina che sorrideva felicemente, con gli occhi e le labbra di suo padre.  
In basso, la firma e il titolo, " La mia piccola Angel".  
Quante volte, quante, ho guardato quel ritratto, con il cuore che mi trasmetteva una strana sensazione, in un misto di tenerezza e... gelosia?

Si, gelosia forse.  
E forse ero pazza.  
Non sarebbe stato tanto strano...  
La sorella di Angel mi fece decine di fotografie da riportare a casa, in Irlanda , e insieme con Willow, Ana, Down e mia madre andammo a scegliere l'abito da sposa.  
Ci mettemmo giorni, stordendo negli intervalli tutti gli uomini presenti con le nostre chiacchiere entusiaste.  
Avevo sempre visto il matrimonio come una cosa lontanissima, eppure non ero masi stata così eccitata.  
Guardavo il mio vestito bianco, con il mazzolino di fiori scintillanti alla vita e la gonna vaporosa e non riuscivo a credere che lo avrei indossato io.  
Proprio io...  
Buffy Summers...  
Mi sembrava così assurdo...  
Mi ritrovato a ridere da sola, come una scema, e quando andai ad accompagnare Anna e sua madre all'aeroporto mi scoprii a piangere come se fossero davvero parenti mie.  
Nemmeno i solito " problemini" di tipo paranormale riuscirono a smorzare il mio entusiasmo.E anzi, la gioia e l'eccitazione si trasformavano in certi momenti in energia e forza.  
Non ero mai stata tanto veloce e polverizzare pipistrelli.  
Il che fu un gran bene, dal momento che i tentativi per liberare il Maestro crescevano ormai in maniera esponenziale.  
Pareva che fosse riuscito a procurasi l'alleanza di un demone catalizzatore, che riusciva a trasmettergli l'energia vitale che i vampiri rubavano alle loro vittime... un po' come aveva cercato di fare al mio precedente arrivo a Sunnydale con l'aiuto del caro Luke, che in questa realtà io avevo già polverizzato da più di due anni.... per cui la notte si scatenava una specie di duplice caccia.  
Loro cercavano chiunque commettesse l'imprudenza di uscire di notte.  
Noi cercavamo loro.  
Ne facemmo fuori a decine, dopodiché sembrarono calmarsi.  
Dandomi così modo di concentrare le mie energie sui preparativi per il grande evento.  
Avevamo finito quasi tutto, compreso il rimodernamento della villetta di Angel.  
Non avevo mai creduto che qualcosa di così quotidiano... banale, qualcosa che visto fare agli altri mi aveva sempre fatta sbuffare, avrebbe potuto rendermi così felice.  
Non avevo mai creduto che un uomo potesse rendermi così felice.  
Non dopo che il mio primo Angel era ... cambiato...  
Ma in quei giorni lo ero tanto... così tanto che pensavo a lui sempre di meno.  
*****  
Era da una settimana che non c'era più un attacco.  
Giles era in apprensione, poiché dai suoi calcoli non doveva mancare molta energia al Maestro per riuscire a liberarsi, ma io non gli davo gran che retta.  
Ero troppo presa da me stessa.  
E dalla mia gioia.  
Tuttavia, avevo accettato lo stesso un giro extra di vigilanza, subito dopo il tramonto, e cosi arrivai al negozio di abiti da sposa poco prima che chiudesse, e quando Angel venne a prendermi con Down ero ancora agli inizi.  
\- Allora la porto a casa e torno. - Propose lui, rigorosamente fuori dalla stanza delle prove.  
\- Okay.- Risposi io, sistemandomi il velo con le mani mentre la sarta me lo appuntava con le forcine.  
\- Ti amo...-  
Io sorrisi, senza rispondere, piroettando davanti allo specchio.  
Il vestito e il velo mi si attorcigliarono attorno al corpo e io scoppiai a ridere, cercando di liberarmi.  
La seta e il tulle erano fresche e soffici, e frusciavano a ogni mio movimento, mentre il mio cuore non smetteva un attimo di correre per la gioia.  
Mi sentivo così eccitata quella sera che avrei potuto saltare, e ballare come una pazza, e cantare, e gridare... gridare... gridare...  
E invece fu Down a gridare.  
Urlava il mio nome, fuori dalla porta del negozio.  
Urlava forte.  
Disperata.  
Mentre il cuore mi si fermava nel petto, saltai giù dalla passerella, e quasi mi scontrai con lei.  
Era pallida, spaventata, il volto devastato dalle lacrime.  
Mai, in vita mi, l'avevo vista in quello stato.  
\- Che è successo?- Le gridai, afferrandola per le braccia, contagiata dalla sua paura.  
Come un verme freddo su tutta la mia pelle.- Per l'amor di Dio, Down, cosa è successo?-  
Lei singhiozzava freneticamente, le parole quasi incomprensibili per il pianto.  
\- In River Street...- Balbettò.- ci aspettavano...-  
\- Chi?- Gridai io.- chi vi aspettava?-  
\- Vampiri... tre... quattro... Angel è... rimasto là... mi ha spinto.,.. mi ha gridato di scappare...-  
\- No...- Mormorai , mentre i singhiozzi la soffocavano. - NO... -  
Corsi via.  
Fuori dalla stanza, fuori dal negozio, fino alla strada, mentre il vestito da sposa mi si allargava attorno come un fioto di sangue bianco.  
Corsi con tutta la forza che avevo, con tutta la mia disperazione e la mia paura.  
Per le vie bagnate di pioggia di quella città che mi teneva legata, e che a volte odiavo con tutta me stessa. Come anni prima avevo corso per le strade di Galway.  
Fino a River Street.  
Un budello come tanti, stretto fra due fila di palazzi, con la luna che si rifletteva sui vetri e versava le sue lacrime d'argento sul corpo straziato di Angel.  
Mai, per tutta la mia vita, potrò scordare quell'unico momento.  
L'attimo in cui lo vidi.  
E capii che era morto.  
Era girato su un fianco, con la testa appoggiata a terra e gli occhi chiusi, come se dormisse.  
O come se fosse solamente caduto.  
Il cappotto scuro gli copriva il corpo, poggiando dolcemente in terra, e solo la posizione delle braccia, suggeriva che qualcosa non andava. Uno era piegato, appoggiato contro il petto, e l' atro era allungato in terra, con la mano aperta e il palmo verso l'alto.  
Nell'urto, forse, l'astuccio di seta che teneva in tasca era caduto, aprendosi e rovesciandosi al suolo, e ora due cerchi d'oro scintillavano sull'asfalto bagnato, accanto alle sue dita, come se gli fossero sfuggiti di mano.  
Potei sentire distintamente il rumore del mio cuore che si spezzava.  
E lo riconobbi.  
E lo sentii gridare, come gridai io, correndo verso di lui e inginocchiandomi al suo fianco.  
Urlai e piansi, prendendogli la testa fra le mani e posandomela in grembo.  
Il sangue che gli copriva la gola e il petto scivolò sulle mie dita, e sul vestito, macchiando la stoffa candida e il lungo velo sporco di fango.  
Non riuscivo a dire niente, neanche a chiamare il suo nome.  
Potevo solo piangere e singhiozzare, premendo la mia fronte sulla sua, come una bambina disparata.  
Una bambina a cui avevano appena tolto tutto.  
A cui avevano infilato una mano nel petto e strappato via l'anima, brandello dopo brandello.  
Senza fiato, soffocata dai miei stessi singhiozzi, continuavo a gridare.  
Cercando una ragione. O anche una bugia.  
Ma la notte, crudele, non mi rispose mai.


	4. Il futuro

Giles e Xander mi ritrovarono dopo parecchi minuti, avvertiti e guidati da Down, ma io non conobbi mai l'espressione dei loro volti quando mi scorsero, inginocchiata in terra, con il corpo senza vita di Angel fra le braccia, in quella strada buia, proprio come io avevo visto Liam sorreggere suo padre, due secoli prima.  
Non seppi mai quale fu la loro reazione né quanto i loro occhi si riempirono di dolore.  
Perché non li vidi.  
Perché non vedevo nessuno.  
E non sentivo nessuno.  
Persa nel mio universo di dolore, nulla che provenisse dal mondo esterno riusciva a toccarmi.  
Angel era morto.  
Il mondo intero non esisteva più.  
Quando Giles provò a togliermelo dalle braccia gridai, e lo colpii, graffiandolo, stringendo a me quel volto che amavo come se ne andasse della mia stessa vita.  
O come se in questo modo potessi riportarlo indietro.  
Avevo già perso Angel tante volte...  
Ma quello era un altro Angel... era forte, e aveva dato anche a me un po' della sua forza...  
Questo... questo era un ragazzo....  
Ed era così allegro, così pieno di vita... aveva amato la luce, e il sole...  
Era la mia gioia.  
La mia speranza di una vita felice.  
Accanto a me, Xander lo esaminava in silenzio, quasi senza osare toccarlo, scostando appena i lembi del suo lungo cappotto.  
\- Non vedo altre ferite... - Mormorò.- solo i morsi sul collo...-  
\- Lo hanno dissanguato fino a ucciderlo...- Annuì Giles cupo.- Gli serviva energia per il Maestro e lui... lui ne aveva molta...-  
Lentamente, sollevai gli occhi, mentre qualcosa di quelle parole mi penetrava nel cervello.  
Non le frasi, solo un .. senso... un campanello nella mia mente distrutta.  
Tornai a fissare Angel... il suo volto pallido, le mie mani coperte di sangue... le fila orrende di fori su entrambi i lato della gola...  
Ansimai, mentre il cervello quasi mi faceva male nel rimettersi in moto.  
E tornai a quella strada di Galway.  
Ai palazzi scuri, all'aria calda, a Darla... alla notte in cui erano nati Angelus... e Angel...  
\- Reggilo!- Ordinai a Xander. Con un tono così perentorio che lui sgranò gli occhi, ma obbedì immediatamente, sedendo accanto a me e prendendo dalle mie braccia il corpo esanime di Angel.- Portalo a casa tua, non lasciare che lo prendano... E aspettami... io arrivo subito!-  
\- Buffy!- Mi gridò dietro Giles.- Aspetta! Dove stai andando?!-  
Ma era troppo tardi.  
Io ero già corsa via, strappandomi il velo dalla testa e lasciandolo lì, in terra, accanto alla mano protesa di Angel e ai nostri anelli finiti nel fango.  
Di nuovo, corsi nella notte.  
Senza più cuore, senza cervello, con l'unica consapevolezza che non volevo perderlo.  
E che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per averlo di nuovo con me.  
Come un cerchio che si chiudeva, come era accaduto il giorno in cui ero tornata e la mia vita era mutata per sempre, bussai forsennatamente alla porta di Giles, così forse che ondeggiò sui cardini e le mie mani si spellarono e di ferirono a forza di battere.  
Chiamando disperatamente.  
Quando Ana mi aprì era già spaventata dalle mie grida, me non appena l'afferrai per le spalle mi guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, trattenendo il fiato, come se temesse per la sua vita.  
Così doveva aver guardato Angelus...  
Prima che lui la uccidesse.  
E ora io ero venuta a chiederle di risvegliarlo ancora.  
\- Dammi la formula per rendere l'anima a un vampiro!- Gridai, squotendola dalle braccia.  
Lei era più alta, e più robusta di me.  
Ma io ero la Cacciatrice. Ed ero fuori di testa.  
E piena di paura.  
\- Dimmi... dimmi che ce l'hai!- L'investii, senza riuscire a fermarmi.- Dimmi che non è andata persa! Dimmi che l'hai tradotta come ha fatto Jenny!-  
Lei mi guardò senza capire.  
\- Buffy...- Mormorò.- io non so di cosa parli... chi... chi è Jenny?-  
Io la lasciai andare, mentre le forze mi abbandonavano di colpo.  
Di nuovo... lo stavo perdendo di nuovo...  
Lui si sarebbe risvegliato, e io avrei dovuto colpirlo con un paletto al cuore.  
Avrei dovuto ucciderlo.  
Ridurre il suo corpo in cenere.  
Una volta ero stata pronta a farlo.  
Ma quello era Angelus...  
Quello aveva ucciso Jenny, e Teresa, e aveva rapito e torturato Giles...  
Questo era solo un ragazzo entusiasta della vita che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incontrare sulla sua strada una Cacciatrice.  
Una ragazza troppo egoista e stupida per allontanarlo da se, fin troppo felice di ascoltare le sue ragioni.  
Lentamente, scivolai in terra, appiattendomi contro un muro e premendomi la testa sulle ginocchia.  
Non riuscivo neanche più a comprendere quale fosse la ragione del mio dolore.  
Non riuscivo neanche più a piangere.  
Sconvolta dal mio stato, Ana continuava a fissarmi.  
Fissava il mio abito da sposa macchiato di sangue e fango, fissava la creatura patetica che ero diventata.  
Forse era davvero la vendetta di Jenny.  
Perché non uccidendo Angelus, quel giorno, al centro commerciale, gli avevo permesso di uccidere lei.  
O forse, alla fine, stavo diventando pazza.  
Immersa nel mio tormento, con gli occhi premuti contro le mie ginocchia, non la vidi chinarsi verso di me, ma sentii la sua mano sulla mia fronte.  
Dolce, rassicurante, come la carezza di una madre.  
\- Buffy...- Mormorò al mio orecchio.- le formule dell'antica arte sono state tramandate dalla mia stessa tribù.  
E' stato questo il loro scopo nei secoli passati.  
Non sono mai andate perse.  
E sono più di cento anni, ormai che sono state tradotte...-  
Io alzai il viso, senza osare credere alle mie orecchia.  
Senza osare sperare.  
\- Anche quella per...-  
Ana mi accarezzò di nuovo.  
\- Tesoro, ma che cosa ti succede?  
Abbiamo già usato quella formula... com'è possibile che non te ne ricordi?  
Anche se è contrario alle leggi del mio popolo... perché molti di coloro che sono stati portati indietro sono cambiati, e hanno usato per il male il potere che avevano acquistato...  
Anche Darja lo ha fatto, non te lo ricordi? E ci ha quasi uccisi tutti...-  
\- Ma lui non lo farà! - Esclamai.- Io lo so, lui non lo farà!-  
\- Lui chi, Buffy, chi è che è stato morso'-  
\- Angel... - Mormorai.  
Davanti a me, Ana impallidì di nuovo.  
*****  
Se non si fosse trattato di Angel, probabilmente Ana non ce lo avrebbe lasciato fare.  
Dotare un uomo dei poteri di un vampiro poteva essere, ed era stato, molto, molto pericoloso...  
Dare a una mente umana, con la crudeltà umana e l'irrazionalità umana delle capacità così straordinarie...  
Nel passato erano astati molto maggiori gli esisti negativi di quelli positivi...  
Ma lui era Angel.  
Ancora una volta, l'assurdità della situazione mi colpì, stordendomi, aggiungendo confusione alla confusione.  
Ed al dolore.  
Erano stati tutti pronti ad uccidere Angel una volta... ad abbandonarlo... lo avevano odiato...  
E ora erano pronti a trasgredire le regole per lui.  
Persino Giles lo era.  
Lessi chiaramente la disapprovazione nei sui occhi, ma non lo udii dire nulla.  
In silenzio, come ad una veglia funebre, ci riunimmo tutti nella casa di Xander.. con il libro di Ana che nessuno, fuorché Willow, aveva osato aprire, appoggiato su un tavolo scuro, e il globo di Thesulah che scintillava al suo fianco, con la luce fredda e inanimata che si muoveva al suo interno come un vortice.  
Aspettando.  
Attendendo che tornasse la notte.  
E che la notte portasse il demone di Angel.  
\- Ci sono due formule, come ricorderete... - Mormorò Willow, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.- e una è in forma di maledizione...-  
\- Lo so...- Mormorai piano. E nessuno fece caso alle mie parole.  
Ero sconvolta e questo avrebbe giustificato qualunque cosa.  
Persino che continuassi a stringere fra le mani il mio povero vestito da sposa.  
\- La maledizione è la più forte- Continuò.- perché obbliga l'anima a riprendere possesso del corpo... e la vincola a una clausola.  
Può essere eseguita in qualsiasi momento, mentre la semplice formula per rendere l'anima ad un vampiro è efficace solo se viene recitata nelle prime ore dal morso. Ed è vincolata alla volontà della vittima.  
Non è un obbligo, è un regalo.  
E dipende dalla sua voglia di rientrare in possesso del corpo...  
Se la volontà della vittima non è abbastanza forte, se non è guidata da un grande desiderio di tornare, la sua anima non può farlo... e quindi...-  
\- Quindi - Terminò Giles per lei.- se l'anima di Angel non è abbastanza forte dovrai essere pronta ad ucciderlo.-  
Io strinsi gli occhi, e le dita attorno al mio vestito bianco.  
\- Se la sua anima non è abbastanza forte- Ringhiai.- non sarà più Angel che dovrò uccidere...-  
Lentamente, in contrasto con il mio tono feroce, una lacrima mi scivolò sulla guancia.  
Tutti la videro, ma nessuno parlò.  
Non c'era nulla da dire.  
L'unica cosa che potevamo fare era aspettare... solamente aspettare.  
*****  
Dopo il tramonto portammo Angel in cantina, e lo chiudemmo dentro.  
Poi, cominciammo con i soliti turni di ronda.  
Io per prima.  
Con tutta la rabbia che mi tenevo dentro avrei potuto spaccare la testa a chiunque mi sembrasse anche solo sospetto.  
E invece, non incontrai nessuno.  
E quando tornai a casa di Xander trovai tutto immutato.  
Pio toccò a Willow.  
Ma lei non finì mai il suo giro...  
Non era uscita nemmeno da un 'ora che una violentissima esplosione squassò l'anima di Sunnydale, fermando a tutti il cuore nel petto.  
Dopo pochi secondi, Willow irruppe dentro casa.  
\- Il Maestro!- Gridò, pallidissima.- Si è liberato!-  
Ecco perché non c'era stato nessun altro attacco.  
Il sangue di Angel gli era stato sufficiente.  
*****  
Sarebbe inutile descrivere la nostra lotta di quella notte.  
Quel primo scontro con un mostro tornato ad essere libero con tutta la rabbia covata negli anni di prigionia.  
Avrebbe potuto essere l'ultima notte di Sunnydale.  
E non lo fu.  
L'ultima notte di ciascuno di quegli sciocchi esseri umani che avevano deciso di lottare contro qualcosa di tanto più grande di loro.  
Come la luce delle lampade lottava contro il buio di Galway.  
E non fu nemmeno questo.  
Ne uscimmo feriti, chi più e chi meno, esausti, ma per quella volta riuscimmo a ricacciare indietro il Maestro. E mentre l'alba tingeva l'orizzonte, camminammo insieme per le strade di Sunnydale, con la consapevolezza che da allora in poi ogni giorno sarebbe stato per noi un giorno d'attesa.  
L'attesa del prossimo attacco di un nemico terribile.  
Io gli ero arrivata così vicina...  
Non era più forte di Jishmen, forse avrei anche potuto ucciderlo.  
Se non avessi pensato ad Angel.  
Se insieme alla rabbia e al dolore non ci fosse stata anche la paura per quello che in quel momento gli stava accadendo.  
Mentre combattevo, mentre difendevo me stessa, i miei amici e il mio mondo, mentre tornavo verso la casa di Xander, una parte della mia mente era costantemente rivolta a lui.  
E ogni passo che facevo, e che mi avvicinava, la mia paura cresceva.  
Stringevo fra le dita l'ultimo paletto che mi era rimasto, mentre Willow correva davanti a me, superandomi, gettandosi oltre la porta, e sul libro di magia.  
Anche Ana stringeva al seno un paletto.  
Appiattita contro la parete di fronte alle scale per la cantina, pallidissima.  
Al nostro entrare ,la guardiana designata di Angel si voltò di scatto verso di noi, e con un gemito si lanciò fra le braccia di Giles.  
Terrorizzata.  
Impaurita dalle urla che attraversavano la porta al piano di sotto, facendo vibrare il ferro con la loro violenza.  
Così terribili che spaventarono tutti, nonostante ciò che avevo appena vissuto.  
Bloccandoci letteralmente sulla porta.  
E persino Willow tornò verso di noi, stringendo fra le mani il libro di magia.  
Erano grida, e ringhi, che non avevano nulla di umano.  
Un delirio di rabbia bestiale, di energia distruttiva scandita da violentissimi colpi alla porta di metallo, che si torceva e strideva come una creatura viva.  
\- E' così da ore...- Ansimò Ana.- non smette mai... sembra... una bestia...-  
\- E' una bestia...- Mormorai io, avvicinandomi di qualche passo.  
Una bestia che si era risvegliata con una sete terribile di sangue e si era trovata prigioniera.  
Se avesse potuto, avrebbe raso al suolo l'intera casa dalle fondamenta.  
E ci avrebbe uccisi tutti...  
Guardai la porta.  
La vidi tremare, e piegarsi verso l'esterno, mentre le grida anziché diminuire aumentavano sempre di più.  
Non sapevo se fosse proprio Angelus, ma di certo ciò che aveva mutato Angel era qualcosa di veramente terribile.  
\- Willow- Mormorai decisa.- leggi la formula.  
Sbrigati, o riuscirà venire fuori...-  
Avevo imposto alla mia voce di suonare ferma, decisa. Eppure io non ero nessuna delle due cose.  
Rimasi lì.  
Davanti alla porta.  
Col mio paletto in mano.  
Pronta. Nel caso che il metallo avesse ceduto.  
Mentre Willow preparava con pazienza l'incantesimo e cominciava a recitare la formula.  
Consapevole che se l'uomo che amavo fosse venuto fuori da quella cantina io lo avrei colpito.  
E lo avrei ridotto in polvere.  
Di sotto, la rabbia del vampiro continuava a crescere, come se sapesse che si voleva distruggerlo.  
Poi, Willow terminò di recitare.  
Il globo di Thesulah scomparve, e le grida cessarono di colpo.  
In un momento.  
Come un interruttore che fosse stato spento.  
Per alcuno istanti, forse un intero minuto, nessuno si mosse.  
Come impietriti, paralizzato da tutto ciò che era accaduto, rimanemmo immobili, fermi come statue di sale.  
Ascoltando.  
Forse senza nemmeno pensare.  
Tesi come corde di violino verso quella porta chiusa. Attendendoci tutti di udire all'improvviso un nuovo grido, e di vedere il metallo cedere sotto un colpo più forte degli altri.  
E invece non accadde nulla.  
E ci fu solo silenzio.  
E poi... poi il battito terribile del mio cuore.  
Quando infime la tensione divenne insostenibile, decisi di rischiare.  
E scesi.  
\- Buffy...- Mormorò Giles s alle mie spalle.  
Ma non avrebbe potuto fermarmi nemmeno se mi avesse afferrata.  
L'interno della cantina era immerso nel buio, e la luce che proveniva dal piano di sopra illuminava i frammenti sparsi delle lampadine distrutte.  
Tutto era distrutto.  
Gli scaffali.  
Gli imballi, le casse di legno... il loro contenuto sparso ovunque.  
E in mezzo, Angel.  
Sapevo che non era vivo, ma dopo averlo visto così esanime, inanimato, come una cosa, il mio cuore ebbe un guizzo di gioia, anche di fronte alla sua pena.  
Era accoccolato a terra, come un bambino appena nato, con le ginocchia piegate e le mani strette a pugno accanto al petto.  
Coperto di sudore, tremava di un tremito violento, innaturale, come quello provocato dalla febbre.  
Ed era pallido, una maschera di dolore ed angoscia.  
Io lo guardai. E in quel momento lui aprì gli occhi e mi vide, e cercò di dire qualcosa, senza riuscirci.  
Come la notte prima, un gemito disperato mi uscì dalle labbra, mentre correvo verso di lui.  
Chiedendomi per la prima volta che cosa gli avevo fatto.  
Eppure, senza riuscire a pentirmi.  
Senza riuscire a reprimere una gioia morbosa.  
Perché lui era diventato una creatura della notte, me il suo corpo tremava contro il mio, quando lo abbracciai, e quando poggiai la sua testa sulle mie ginocchia potei sentire il sudore della sua pelle gelida, e il suo petto scosso dai singhiozzi, e vedere i suoi occhi guardarmi.  
Angel era con me.  
Era di nuovo con me.  
E se era tornato voleva dire che la sua anima lo aveva voluto.  
Non lo avevano costretto a farlo, lo aveva scelto.  
Aveva deciso di restare con me.  
E io non riuscivo a non esserne felice, anche se sapevo, con una terribile sicurezza, che non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso.  
*****  
Quando il suo tremito convulso si fu calmato, Xander e Giles aiutarono Angel ad alzarsi, e a salire le scale.  
Sopra, tutte le tende erano state tirate, eppure la luce indiretta del sole ferì lo stesso i suoi occhi di vampiro, mentre lo portavamo lentamente fino al divano, avvolgendogli una coperta pesante attorno alle spalle.  
\- Tutto bene, amico?- Gli chiese Xander, e lui annuì debolmente, mentre io mi sedevo al suo fianco, e cercavo di circondandogli con il braccio le spalle enormi.  
Stava ancora tremando, e continuava a guardasi intorno, fissando ogni cosa come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
Sapeva ciò che gli era successo.  
Lo aveva visto attraverso gli occhi della bestia che era diventato.  
L'Altro Angel me lo aveva rivelato molti anni prima.  
Lo sapeva, ne era sconvolto e confuso, e ne aveva paura.  
E non c'era nulla che noi potessimo dire per riuscire a confortarlo.  
*****  
Fu difficile per Angel.  
Come lo sarebbe stato per tutti.  
Ma lui era più forte di ognuno di noi, e forse persino più forte di quanto lo era stato Liam subito dopo aver riacquistato la sua anima.  
Perché era diverso da Liam, ed era diverso dal mio tormentato Angel.  
Non aveva la sua oscurità, e non aveva alle spalle i peccati che l'avevano causata.  
Angel era un vampiro senza colpe, senza sangue sulle mani.  
Poco più tardi, diventato il terrore delle creature del buio, sarebbe stato semplicemente conosciuto come " Anima".  
Il vampiro che ride.  
L'unico tra i suoi simili a non aver mai ucciso un uomo per bere il suo sangue.  
La creature della notte di cui i miei amici si fidavano, come una volta si erano fidati di un altro Angel. Prima che Angelus distruggesse ogni cosa, e lo condannasse alla solitudine.  
Ma ora Angelus non poteva più fargli del male.  
Ora non c'era nessuna clausola.  
E non c'era più nemmeno il mio Angel.  
Nonostante tutto, lo avevo perso di nuovo.  
Perché il vampiro con l'anima era insieme il ragazzo di una volta e una creatura nuova.  
Una via di mezzo fra la luce e l'ombra.  
E sebbene la sua forza di volontà, la sua allegria ed il suo amore, quell'amore che lo aveva riportato indietro, gli avessero fatto superare il trauma di ciò che gli era accaduto, qualcosa in lui era mutato per sempre.  
E quando non si allenava con Giles, quando non pattugliava le strade e non era occupato a tirare su di morale ai suoi amici, sconvolti da quel che era successo, quando era solo e pensava che nessuno lo osservasse, il peso del cambiamento gli cadeva sulle spalle come un macigno.  
E doveva essere tremendo.  
Non poter più vedere la luce del sole, né la propria immagine riflessa in uno specchio, e sentite un demone dentro di se che si agitava e combatteva per imporsi su di lui.  
Regalandogli una rabbia e una furia animale che non erano sue.  
Cambiando il suo volto in quello di un mostro.  
Di solito, durante questi brevi momenti, che si ripetono ancor oggi, io gli vado vicino, e lui alza gli occhi verso di me, e mi sorride.  
E dice qualcosa , qualcosa del tipo:  
-L'importante è che stiamo ancora insieme- o- Non ti preoccupare, è meno peggio di quello che sembra.-  
Però, riportò indietro gli anelli.  
Fu la prima cosa che fece quando si fu ripreso e cominciò a uscire di casa.  
Mi disse che non aveva cambiato idea, che voleva solo abituarsi alla sua nuova vita, alle nuove regole che gli erano imposte.  
Ma io sapevo che non era vero.  
Come essere umano era stato disposto a rischiare tutto, a rinunciare a una vita normale pur di starmi vicina.  
A suo dire, per lui, quella era l'unica scelta possibile.  
E alla fine, aveva dato la sua vita per salvare mia sorella.  
Da vampiro, però, non poteva accettare che io facessi lo stesso.  
Anche se non odiava ciò che era diventato come lo aveva odiato Angel, non voleva che mi sentissi legata a una creatura come lui,.  
A un mostro.  
Litigammo per questo.  
E io gli gridai contro, furiosa.  
Lo accusai di avere sempre mentito quando mi diceva che le nostre vite potevano essere solo insieme.  
In realtà, ciò che non sopportavo era che per la seconda volta un uomo si sentisse in grado di sapere e decidere ciò che era meglio per me.  
Sfogai con lui tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che avevo covato per anni contro l'altro Angel, che aveva scelto di uscire dalla mia vita per il mio bene, spezzandomi il cuore.  
Andai via sbattendo la porta, augurandogli di finire incenerito, e imprecando contro me stessa e la mia stupidità, per aver tanto sofferto per lui,.  
Arrivai a casa, spaccai qualcosa, e risposi male a mio padre, ma non riuscii a calmarmi.  
Poi, all'improvviso, come sempre era accaduto in passato nei momenti di rabbia, o paura, o tristezza, un pensiero mi sfiorò la mente.  
Un pensiero caro e malinconico.  
Pensai ad Angel.  
L' Angel che non avrei più rivisto.  
Ai suoi occhi tristi mentre se ne andava via.  
A quel modo tutto suo di guardami mentre io gli vomitavo addosso la mia rabbia, come se sapesse qualcosa che io non potevo sapere.  
Angel che per me era venuto allo scoperto dopo un secolo di segregazione piena di angoscia e rimpianti.  
Angel che aveva salvato la mia vita e quella di tutti coloro che amavo.  
Angel che per colpa mia aveva perso la sua anima.  
Che avevo condannato alle sofferenze più atroci.  
Angel che correva da Los Angeles tutte le volte che avevo bisogno di lui.  
Solo per sentirsi sommerso dalle mie accuse ingiuste.  
Angel a terra, con le gambe spezzate, che cercava disperatamente di raggiungermi, e tendeva la sua mano verso di me. Implorandomi con gli occhi di non andare...  
Pensai a lui, e mi domandai cosa avessi fatto per meritarmi un amore così grande.  
Per due volte di seguito.  
Come la sciocca che ero, tornai indietro, e trovai Angel seduto in terra, nel buio del suo soggiorno schermato dalla luce del sole, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete.  
-Ti amo...- Mormorai, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
Lui mi tese la mano, e io mi rifugiai nel cerchio delle sue braccia.  
Non mi ero mai sentita così al sicuro come fra le braccia di Angel.  
Di questo come dell'altro.  
E quel giorno, mentre accarezzavo il suo volto, mentre guardavo i suoi occhi pieni di paura e incertezza per il futuro, accusando la mia insensibilità e il modo in cui avevo lasciato che la sua sicurezza mi ingannasse, diedi l'ultimo addio all'uomo che avevo amato tanti anni prima.  
Il suo pensiero mi aveva riportata lì, ma non poteva più continuare .  
Questo Angel non meritava che un 'ombra di cui nemmeno conosceva l'esistenza si mettesse fra di noi.  
E l'altro non meritava di diventare un fantasma...  
*****  
Andammo insieme a restituire gli anelli.  
E quando il gioielliere cominciò a fare storie per rendergli il denaro, Angel rispose che preferiva li regalasse a qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto permetterseli.  
E gli consigliò caldamente di farlo.  
Con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.  
Quando uscimmo sollevò gli occhi al cielo, e alle stelle su di noi.  
Non aveva ancora parlato con sua madre... né aveva deciso quello che le avrebbe detto.  
Era una cosa da fare...  
Ma non quella sera.

 

*****  
Oggi Angel è per tutti " Anima". Il vampiro che sorride e vive in mezzo agli uomini.  
Il vampiro che ama la Cacciatrice.  
E che la cacciatrice ama. Come non ha mai amato nessun altro.  
Perché è diverso da chiunque altro abbia mai conosciuto.  
E' la mia ombra.  
E mi protegge. Come io proteggo lui.  
A volte, dopo i primi mesi, mi ha detto di essere quasi contento di ciò che gli è successo,  
perché ora può aiutarmi . Aiutarmi davvero.  
Mi fa arrabbiare quando lo dice.  
Ma poi mi abbraccia e mi bacia sul collo come sa fare solo lui. E la mia rabbia si scioglie come ghiaccio sotto il sole.  
La vita ha mischiato le carte e ora la partita ricomincia.  
La cacciatrice, il Maestro , l'Osservatore e i suoi amici.  
E il vampiro che veglia su di loro.  
Sembra una foto di molti anni fa... dell'anno in cui sono giunta a Sunnydale. Intenzionatissima a non accettare il mio compito.  
E invece, tutto è diverso.  
Angel, Giles, Willow, Cordelia e il suo bambino straordinario... ognuno di loro è diverso.  
La loro storia lo è.  
Persino io sono diversa... pur essendo la stessa.  
Pur avendo conservato i ricordi di un mondo che non è mai esistito.  
Ma chi non cambierebbe, se non potesse mai aprirsi con nessuno... se dovesse costantemente trincerarsi dietro un mondo di bugie?  
E stare attendo a ogni sua parola, a ogni sua reazione...  
Certe volte, mi pare di essermi completamente abituata.  
Altre, mi sembra ancora di impazzire.  
E mi chiedo come abbia fatto Angel a vivere in questo modo per così tanto tempo.  
Ho cominciato questo diario per parlare con qualcuno.  
Perché dentro di me so che non sarebbe giusto farlo con i miei amici.  
Le storie che avrei da raccontare li riempirebbero di dubbi e di paure... e io non voglio turbare gli equilibri che vivono intorno a me.  
Non ora che ci attendono battaglie tanto dure, e che la lotta contro il Maestro richiede tutte le nostre forze e la nostra fiducia gli uni negli altri.  
Cosa accadrebbe se sapessero di Angelus?  
Se conoscessero cose di loro stessi che non avrebbero mai voluto sapere?  
E perché?  
Perché la cacciatrice di sente sola?  
Nonostante i suoi amici il vampiro che l'adora?  
Forse solo Jonathan potrebbe capirmi, ma io non sono certa di riuscire ad arrivare al momento in cui la sua età gli consentirà di comprendere e dare un senso alle cose che vede.  
Sono la Cacciatrice, e la mia vita è a rischio ogni notte.  
Forse, questo diario è solo per me.  
Pr aiutarmi a capire, e a lasciarmi davvero il passato alle spalle.  
Forse, nessun altro lo leggerà mai.  
Forse, l'ho scritto per non ammattire...  
Ma a volte, quando sono tranquilla, nelle sere che sono finite senza sangue, o mentre mi sveglio da un sogno strano fra le braccia di Angel, o la pioggia, cadendo suoi vetri di una finestra, si porta via le angosce e l'energia... allora penso che sia un altro il motivo.  
Come una sciocca, o una bambina, o una pazza, penso che un giorno, in qualche modo, queste pagine senza una logica saranno aperte da qualcuno, e daranno alla sua anima tutte le risposte.  
So che è impossibile, ma il mio cuore, testardo, finge di ignorarlo...  
Forse, questo diario è per salutare lui, e per dirgli che sto bene, e che ho deciso di andare avanti, anche se non potrò mai dimenticarlo. Anche se non sono mai riuscita a capirlo come ora.  
Per me, e per chi mi sta attorno.  
Addio, Angel.  
E dovunque tu sia, in qualunque tempo o dimensione tu stia fissando il cielo, con il vento che accarezza la tua espressione stanca, ti auguro di trovare più gioia di quanta non sono mai riuscita a dartene io.

 

Fine


End file.
